Commander Blue Eyes
by TheAviator72
Summary: With the Sky people and Grounders now united, Clarke travels back in time to see Lexa. Only things take an unexpected turn when she finds herself in another apocalyptic world, one run by walkers. She soon realizes in this world there is no Clarke Griffin only a badass zombie slayer named Elyza Lex. Who upon a chance encounter meets and saves a young girl name Alicia from the dead
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A choice

* * *

Authors note: So I'm new to this site and still trying to navigate it so you'll have to excuse me. This is my very first fanfic ever! But anyway this is something I'm just doing for fun because I felt inspired by some things I saw on Tumblr. I also have incorporated some of those ideas into my story with my own little twists and such. Hopefully you guys will enjoy.

* * *

"Clarke you cant do this, I wont let you!"a man with curly hair yelled.

"We still need you hear!"

"Our people do not need me here anymore Bell. The coalition has been going on strong for years now. We have finally learned to coexist and everyone is happy and safe. There's no more fighting and plenty of food. We have finally enter into a time of lasting peace."

"Bell, is right Clarke, this is insane! You have no idea what this thing could do to you! It could kill you!" a brunette tried to reason.

"I have try Raven, this is something I just need to do for myself," she said with sternness in her voice. This only caused the corners of Raven's mouth to turn into a scowl. Her patience were running thin, she had been trying to convince Clarke that this was a very bad idea but to no avail.

She studied Clarke's eyes as she ran a hand through her mocha colored strains. She saw something she had not seen in a long time. The blonde's eyes burned with a flame of determination. Those once blue eyes, now darkened and filled with loss had a new purpose. She damn well knew that the young leader was going to fight hard for this new purpose and that it was going to be difficult to persuade her otherwise.

To her though, this was ridiculous and borderline crazy, their leader, her friend, was basically throwing her life away. After surviving everything the harsh world had put them through together, this is how she wanted to die? This was something she wasn't going to let happen.

"And what happens when one day all of this falls apart," Bellamy tossed his arms in the air," If everything we built comes falling apart."

Her expression hardened and with a flat tone she replied,"It wont."

" Look, you and I both know that peace doesn't last forever, there will always be a new threat. People still listen to you and turn to you for advise. If it wasn't everything you did with the grounders and trying to keep the peace between two different cultures, what we have today might not exist. So whether you like it or not Clarke we still see you as our leader,"he glared. Her mouth twitched, unbeknownst to him he had hit a sensitive subject. One that always stirred up hidden emotions within her.

"That wasn't all me. Lexa, and I, we fought together for peace between our people before she was taken from this world."

"She changed her whole culture, for a chance at peace. She is as much as a part of it as I am," she informed, her voice thick with emotion.

"And we know that. And she wont be forgotten. But your still here and shes not," his face softened when he saw the sadness that had clouded her features.

Clarke looked between her friends and the machine. She was torn in two directions of what her head was telling her to do and what her heart wanted to do. She knew they had good intentions but she just wished they would let her go.

"I have much faith in our new chancellor. He is very capable of doing what is right and what is best for our people."

"Clarke this is bullshit! It's suicide! It could kill you!" Raven exclaimed in anger at her friend's death wish.

Bellamy lowered his tone and spoke softly,"Clarke this isn't the way, our people will always need you, your friends need you, I need you."

Bell glanced over at Raven who was fuming,"Raven, Octavia, Jasper, Monty and you, we are all that each other have left in this world. We are family."

For a brief moment Clarke closed her eyes in thought. She loved her people, she had given up so much for them and she would do it all over again in a heart beat if she had to. She loved her friends and Bell was right they were more family than friends to her but after the death of a someone who was very near and dear to her heart she just never was quite the same. Lexa had held a piece of her heart, a piece of her soul. So when the woman she loved died a part of her did as well. She was after all Clarke's Heda, her Lexa, her soul mate.

Not too many people were made aware about her and Lexa's relationship mostly because of her beloved's death due to the betrayal of Lexa's mentor. She forced down the lump in her throat and pushed the memories back into the furthest depths of her mind. In fear that if she didn't she would end up a mess on the floor in a pool of her own tears. Something Clarke didn't want her friends to see.

She opened her eyes once more and looked into Bellamy's, a sad and quiet sigh escaped from her lips," Ok." It was all she could manage as she left both Raven and Bellamy in silence.

* * *

"Hey Clarke can I get you an order of my famous moonshine?" the boy on the other side of the bar smiled brightly. She couldn't help but return the smile even if she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Here you go enjoy, its on the house because no offense but it looks like you could use a drink. Everything ok Clarke?" the charcoal colored, haired man asked with concern.

"Sorry, yeah I'm good Monty, how's Jasper?"

"He's good, out with his new girlfriend,"he informed her while he rolled his eyes, earning a genuine chuckle from the blonde. She remembered how Lexa would sometimes give an eye roll when Clarke would tease her about her small candle obsession. Her mouth curved into a smile at the memory but it was short lived. It quickly faded as bitter memories of Lexa's death came flooding back.

Monty was about to speak when they heard a call from the other side of the bar, someone else who wanted another drink. He quietly apologized to Clarke and made way over to the other customer. She stared down at her cup, twirling it in circles as she watched liquid swish from side to side. She was too deep in thought to notice when someone sat down next to her. It was only when the sound of a familiar voice broke her from her thoughts that she acknowledge the other person.

"So I just had one hell of a chat with my brother and Raven."

"Did you now?"

"They're worried, I'm worried about you! Like what the hell Clarke! Time traveling really? " Octavia pinned her a look.

Octavia watched as her friend continued to stared at the cup in her hand and when it became clear to her that Clarke was going to stay mute she quickly became agitated.

"Cut the shit Clarke! She's gone! Its been years! You need to move on," she spat harshly but just loud enough so only the blond could hear. This had gained the leader's attention as she snapped toward the shorter girl.

"And you? Can you honestly say you're over Lincoln?" she fired back which she immediately regretted. There was a brief moment of pain she saw flash in the other girl's eyes before it was replaced by anger.

"No, I'm not and you know this, he's apart of me and always will be but you need to let the past be what it is, the past and just deal with it. I'm not the one who's still bitter about it,"she reached over the bar, grabbing a bottle and poured herself and her friend a shot.

Clarke watched Octavia knock back the shot with ease, "I'm sorry O, I shouldn't have said that, it was a low blow and your right. Its just when this day comes around I am reminded of what I lost that day and what I will never get back."

O shifted in her seat as recognition dawned on her, "Oh shit."

Her eyes dropped down to the counter of the bar for a moment before returning her friends gaze, feeling embarrassment wash over her, "I'm sorry. I forgot today is the anniversary of her death." There was a brief pause as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"You know back than, I was a bit naive and I'll admit it now, that I didn't quite understand or grasp everything, especially when it came to Lexa. I know there are things that you and I will never agree on, about choices and decisions that have been made especially on that mountain. Whether it be you or Lexa's choices, but I will say, the both of you did what you thought was the best your people."

She looked into the blondes eyes with sadness in her own as she spoke,"And when I finally opened up my eyes and saw all that Lexa had been trying to accomplish before her death."

"How she tried to keep the peace between our once separated people. While at the same time trying to change a part of her culture that was built on Jus drein jus daun and to change it to blood must not have blood takes some balls."

Octavia smiled when she heard a quiet laugh come from Clarke,"I know no one other than Murphy, and myself really know about you and Lexa but Clarke, Lexa really was special and I am truly sorry."

the blonde warrior forced a smile,"Yeah she was but so was Lincoln."

"And it's ok O, you're not wrong. I should have moved on by now but I never got a chance to really do so I think," she continued on, letting her eyes fall back onto the cup.

"There just was no time to properly do so, not with the whole Ontari mess. I had to push away my pain and focus on that."

"It's just that what you don't understand, what really hurts the most is that, here right now in this time and space it has finally come." Octavia watched as her friend's face scrunched up as she finished the rest of bitter tasting liquid. If it were under different circumstances she would have teased Clarke about it.

It was actually the first time Octavia had paid any attention to Clarke's features. The fighting and stress had definitely taken it's tole on her friend. The harsh existence of this world and the need for survival of their people had most definitely drained some of the life from the blond. She looked tired and worn. Her eyes lost their vibrant sparkle and even her hair had lost its radiance. Her locks, once a beautiful shade of blonde as if they were kissed by the sun were now faded and dull. A kind of brightness and happiness that once filled her had seemed to have been replace with such feelings of sorrow, regret and loss.

Octavia could tell that Lexa's death still plagued and haunted Clarke. Even though her friend would never show it, she knew it affected her more than she let on. She would never forget that day when she went to visit Lincoln's grave. She had found Clarke at the commander's grave, a heaping mess of hot tears. That is where she learned the true nature of her relationship with Lexa.

"What are you talking about?" Octavia pressed her lips together in confusion.

Clarke set her now empty cup on the bar and looked at Octavia, eyes riddled with sadness and a half smile across her lips,"Shes gone and it has finally come, the day where we...owe nothing more to our people."

* * *

Authors note: Spoilers! If you haven't watched or heard anything about the most recent episode of the 100.

D; All my favorite characters are biting the dust! First Lexa now Link! Does that mean Octavia is next?T_T Probably not but still!


	2. Elyza Lex

Chapter 2

Elyza Lex

* * *

Nightfall promptly came, swallowing the forest in a sheet of darkness. Everything always looked so different at night, especially the woods. As Clarke made her way deeper and deeper into the vastness of trees that is exactly what the blond leader began notice. In the cover of night the trees as well as the plants seemed to take on a more ominous form with the help of shadows from the pale moonlight. However, to her it was still quite a beautiful sight. Even more so since she had lived most of her life in space with dreams of one day placing a foot on the earth's surface. Making drawings of places and things she had seen only in books. It has been years since the day she had first landed on the surface and yet she still was able to appreciate all of the earth's natural beauty.

The trees swayed and moved as a brisk wind blew through their branches and right through Clarke. She pulled her hood even tighter around her head as the chill in the wind tried to take every lick of warmth from her body. The weather was definitely starting to get colder which she wasn't quite found of. While she liked the winter because of the snow and how beautiful it looked. She didn't like the other things that came with it, like the cold. She carried on her journey admiring the moon as well as stars and how they shone so brightly against the inky blackness of the night sky. She soon found herself at her destination only to find she wasn't alone. Out of curiosity, she moved closer to the silhouette. Once they were in view she removed her hood upon realizing who the mysterious person was.

When the person reached out to her she grabbed their forearm, in greeting before either one spoke," _Klark."_

"Indra," Clarke nodded.

"Here to pay my respects," the skaikru leader firmly stated as she glanced over at Lexa's grave. She assumed that Indra had been doing just the same before she had shown up.

The older woman nodded back in response," _keryon_."

Just as she was about to do what the warrior had said and carry on Indra's sudden voice stopped her. She turned toward the woman once more as she began to speak," _Klark_ _kom Skaikru."_

" _Heda, s_ he was special, not like the others before her." Clarke gave a slow nod in agreement. Lexa was most definitely special, to her in more than one way.

 _"S_ he respected you, saw that you were special and she was right. You are,"she told the sky girl knowing that she was the one to carry on Lexa's legacy and united their people. Clarke was surprised to receive such a complement from Indra. It was no small feat and wasn't taken lightly. The skykru leader had not expected to hear such words from the female warrior and it left her somewhat speechless.

 _"_ _Mochof or chof, Indra,_ _"_ she said in a soft whisper. A thank you was all she could muster up at the moment. Indra turned to leave but than hesitated for a second as if in thought.

"She was lucky to have you, you both were lucky to have each other. I'm sorry for your loss, _Klark,_ "and with that said the female warrior left a rather shocked blond.

Clarke redirected her attention to the grave in front and stood there for a few moments in silence not really knowing what to say. She knelt down to put the flowers she had in hand on the pile of dirt that was meant to be her love's grave. She reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled out a book of matches, taking one and striking it against the side of it. She watched as the head of the match was engulfed by a small flame and placed it over the wick of a candle she also had brought.

The golden haired woman let a out a chuckle,"I brought you a candle, I know how much you love your damn candles. I would have brought you more but we are running a bit low on them right now."

She placed the candle down on the ground, letting the orange glow of the flickering flame guide her to past moments and memories. Ones she dared to think of. But with good memories also came the bad. As she watched the flame softly swayed side to side they too came rushing back. The flood gates had broken letting all the pain she felt escape through pearl shaped tears. She stayed at the grave for a good while letting the brisk breeze carry her soft cries through the trees.

Clarke knew it had gotten late when she looked over at the candle to see that the small flame had gone out and a pool of wax had hardened at the base of it. With swollen and wet eyes she also noticed it burned a fairly decent way down. She hadn't planned on staying that late but she ended up losing track of the time in the admits of everything. She stood up from the cool ground and brushed the dirt off her pants. She wiped away the remaining droplets on her tear stained cheeks and pulled the hood back over her head.

"In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage in your travels. Until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again,"her voice cracked as she took one last glimpse of Lexa's final resting place. She left for her journey home but not before leaving behind some flowers, an unlit candle and a single, yet hot tear on her soul mate's grave.

* * *

"Well, the machine is ready whenever you are Clarke, its not too late if you want to back out. We would understand." a woman in a white lab coat told her in a reassuring manner.

Clarke bit her lower lip in thought, it certainly did seem that the cons out weighed the pros and that she was really questioning her sanity right now. Truthfully, she couldn't believe it herself. The once leader of Arcadia was really going to be the first one to test out this time travel machine. But she had entered in a time of her life where she didn't actually seem to care what happened to her anymore. She had been through hell and back, almost died a million times and somehow came through alive. But at what cost? She might have made it out alive but she didn't make it out unscathed. Every time she had fought her way out she lost a piece of herself in the process as well. By the time peace finally came, it was too late. She didn't recognize herself anymore.

"Well, if I'm going to die, at least it will be doing something cool," she smiled.

"Words of encouragement if I may?" a man in a white lab coat coughed. Clarke just nodded and listened to his words while she tried to prepare herself mentally and physically for the time jump. He spoke with a thick English accent and she couldn't help but let a smile slip. She could tell by the way he spoke that he was a lively and chipper fellow.

"There have been a many great pioneers throughout the years! Both of brave men and woman. That to this day their legends carry on still!"he flung out his arms wide in excitement.

He swiftly made his way over to Clarke, eyes full with pride,"And you my dear! You will be among them! As a great pioneer of this time!"his mouth snapped shut and his speech came to an abrupt halt when a woman came busting through the door of the building.

"You got to be kidding me! You really do have a death wish Griffin!" Octavia stormed towards her friend.

"Are you that miserable that you want to die!"

"Octavia, please clam down and listen to me,"Clarke begged.

"And you two!"she pointed at the two scientists, "How could you let her do this!" the female scientist hunched forward looking down guilty.

"O, relax, I volunteered for this."

"Why the hell would you volunteer for something like this! This is crazy Clarke. Bat shit crazy! The Clarke I know wouldn't do something so stupid!"

"Because that Clarke is dead!" the muscles in her face tightened.

"That Clarke has been long gone! That Clarke died when Titus shot her!" she screamed, her voice trembling with anger. Her sudden confession was enough to shock Octavia into silence for a moment. She inhaled deeply trying to clam herself down, letting the brief moment of anger subside.

The blond lowered her tone and spoke just above a whisper, "When Lexa died a part of me died as well."

"I have been trying to be the same person I once was. I tried to hang onto what was left of the Clarke you knew for as long as I could."

"I Kept pushing through no matter how much I suffered or how much I just wanted to slip away. I kept fighting to make sure you and the rest of Arcadia would survive. And we have, we are surviving."

Clarke walked closer to her friend, anger clearly evident on Octavia's, face, "I'm tired O, I'm tired of being in pain, I'm tired of missing her, and I'm starting to forget what she looks like and its terrifying. If I can just see her one more time and tell her how I felt, no how I feel than maybe I can get passed this. I know this is crazy and dumb and out of character but I just don't care anymore. Please just let me do this because you and I both know sooner or later its going to happen."

"This is what you want? To risk dying after all the shit we have been through? This is what's going to make you happy?"she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Clarke smiled,"Yes this is what I want and I'm not sure what it will do for me, but if I get to see her one more time than that would make me happy."

"This is insane but fine go, its not like I can really do anything to stop you. Your just going to end up finding a way to do it anyway,"the shorter girl motioned to the machine with her hands. In many ways she could relate to Clarke's feelings. Lincoln had been taken from her much like Lexa had been taken from Clarke. She knew that pain all too well and if she was given another chance to see him, she most definitely would give it some serious thought.

"Thank you," she hugged Octavia.

"If you see him, tell him I love him," the whispered pulling back from the embrace.

The male scientist cleared his throat out of nervousness from the the evil glare he was receiving from the ebony haired girl, "Uh, right then, please step onto the platform and when we give you the go ahead you can just walk right through."

O's eyes narrowed, "And what happens when she walks through this thing?"

"Well, with our calculations when she walks through she should be in the time frame somewhere before the commander's timely demise," the English man informed.

"Ok, you may walk through whenever you are ready my but remember the watch we gave you. It will bring you back here or in your case will bring you back to the future. So take care of that watch,"the female scientist told her.

Clarke shook her head positively and with one last look at her friend she disappeared into the glow of the machine. If someone were to asked to describe what it was like stepping through the machine, she would tell them it was very much like stepping through a door. The moment she stepped into the machine she found herself stepping out of it and into a new room.

"Well ok, that was different,"she thought.

She scanned the room observing that she was now standing in what appeared to be an attic. The place was in bad shape and a compete mess having been abandon long ago. Papers were flung and scattered across the room in all directions. A part of the ceiling hang limp letting a portion of the sun's rays shine through the small holes. There was a pristine layer of dust laid thick on every surface like dirty snow. While some particles floated effortlessly in each golden ray of light that peaked through the only window in the room. She made her way cautiously around the room, she wasn't too sure about how strong the floor boards were. They looked worn and weak. She causally made her way over to inspect the desk when one particular piece of writing caught her eye.

"Calculations and formulas for creating a parallel universe portal," she cocked her head curiously.

Soft creaking of the floor boards and a soft moan had caught her attention. Clarke drew her eyes in the direction of the noise where a figure was slowly making its way into the room. Something just didn't feel right and out of instinct she brought her hand down to where she had her gun holstered, wrapping her fingers around the grip tightly. Her pulse quickened as the beat of her heart began to race with every step the figure took. Her breath got caught in her lungs for she had never seen something so horribly disfigured and still capable of moving. She hastily pulled out her gun and pointed it at the being once it had finally entered the room.

The weight of the gun in her hand felt heavier than normal which helped her realize that this wasn't the gun she had originally before stepping through the machine. She had brought with her a Glock 26 but now held a 9mm in her hand. Where it came from she didn't know and she didn't care. Clarke's attention was focused on the snarls that were coming from this deformed person.

The blond slowly drew out the gun pointing it in front of her and called out a warning,"Stay back, Don't make me shoot."

Instead of being hesitant like she thought it might be, it sprinted towards her knocking the gun from her hand and sending it flying across the wooden floor boards. Clarke, caught off guard by the thing's quickness found herself on her back with the grotesque creature now only mere inches from her. Her nose wrinkle from the nauseating aroma that oozed from her attacker as if he was rotting away. As she struggled against the foul creature it lunged forward in a biting motion. She held it away with her hands keeping it as far away from biting distance as she could.

She looked to the right of her and noticed a small, pocket sized knife. She took a brief glance on the being in front of her before stretching out an arm to reach it. With the clicking of teeth and moans of hunger so close to her ear she was finally able to grasped the knife. In one swift movement she gripped the knife hard, digging her nails into the handle and drove it all the way into her assailant's eye socket. Upon contact it immediately cease all movements and heavily dropped onto Clarke's small frame. With a soft Grunt she rolled over the lifeless corpse and stood. She pulled out the knife from its eye socket and wiped the blood from the blade before inspecting it further. The black and sliver knife had the initials E.L inscribed on the blade.

"Well, its mine now," she huffed in thought.

"What is this thing?"she questioned. It was by far the worst and my disgusting thing she has ever seen. It's skin peeled away from its body like an orange peel. The skin on it's face had been long gone just leaving the muscle bare. Its limbs were distorted and bent in ways that weren't physically possible. She was both horrified and confused. She had never seen any such creatures in Polis before. She tore her eyes away from the beast to retrieved her gun that she lost in the shuffle when there was a loud snap. Clarke let out a shriek as she fell through the floor and onto a couch underneath.

"Fuck in' 'ell!" she blurted unconsciously in raspy Australian accent.

She scrunched up her face in confusion when she heard herself speak out loud," I have an accent now?" She gave herself a once over making sure she wasn't hurt anywhere and that's when she noticed her attire. It too was different, much like her gun and new accent that confused her to no end.

Clarke slightly lifted the white V- neck shirt she was currently wearing to inspect the area that was hurting her the most. There was a purple welt the size of a golf ball on her side from the impact of it hitting the wooden arm of the couch.

"Damn that hurt," she winched in pain.

She thoroughly inspected the black leather jacket and found a secret pocket just along the inner lining of the coat. She unzipped the compartment only to find a series of small pocket knives. She also hadn't realized there was another 9mm pistol strapped to her other leg until she started to brushed off the dirt that had adhered to the rough and worn fabric of the black jeans.

"Talk about a one man army," she thought, seeing as there was numerous amount of weapons and knives that she was presently carrying. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she heard more moans, and even more growls that echoed passed the hall.

She scowled,"That doesn't sound good."

Clarke made her way slowly, and as quietly as humanly possible out of the room and into the hall. She peeked over the railing of the narrow staircase only to find a horde of the creatures hobbling there way up.

"Shit,"she cursed and hasty retraced her steps back into the other room.

"I may have enough weapons to take out the lot of them, but I most definitely can not take them all out,"she tugged at her lower lip in thought and glanced around the room. There had to be another way out because if there wasn't she was as good as dead.

She ran to the window and saw that she could get onto the roof from this point. With the ever increasing moans and now creaking floor boards, Clarke didn't think twice. She opened the window and climbed out onto the roof. She closed the window behind her and made her way very carefully to the edge of the roof. She looked toward the ground and noted there were a few of the grotesque creatures that she would have to deal with. She had more of a chance of surviving down there than facing what was inside the building.

"Looks like the only way to the ground is to jump, great. This is going to be so much fun,"she grumbled before she jumped off and rolled forward to ease the impact of the ground. She popped up just in time to drive the engraved knife into the side of one of the creatures that had inadvertently ended up right in front of her.

"Whoa, too close for comfort!" She stated with surprise. The sky girl quickly made her way across the yard killing a couple more of the humanoid beings on her way until she was finally at a safe distance from them.

"Shit,"she exhaled trying to catch her breath,"Ok clearly those things are not friendly!"

"And this is definitely not Polis. So where the hell am I?"

Out of shear confusion she searched all pockets that she had in hopes of finding some kind of answer. The blond stopped when she felt the smooth leather of a wallet in her back pocket. There wasn't much in it, a few cards, a piece of paper that said IOU and no money, not that she would need money in a place like this anyway. However to her amazement and confusion there was a picture of a younger her with her mother and her father. A type of picture one gets when it is professionally taken. She took it out of its holder and looked at it in disarray. She brushed her thumb over the worn picture softly. It was then as if the picture triggered something.

Visions of that day started to play in her mind like a movie. She was six years old and had been fighting with her mom all morning about not wanting to wear a dress for their family portrait. Little, cute Clarke,with the face of an angel sat on the steps in front of her mother with her lower lip fully extended in a pout. Her mother begged and her father even tried to bribe her into wearing it with going to the store and getting her favorite watermelon candies with no luck. Her mother was frustrated, they were running out of time and were going to be late for the picture. She didn't understand why her daughter didn't like to wear dresses. She could dress her in anything else with no fuss but when it came to dresses it was like pulling teeth. There was always a fight. Eventually her mother gave up on the dress and compromised to something that still looked nice but most certainly wasn't a dress.

These visions felt more like memories even though she never actually partook in them. It felt so strange and familiar. Clarke felt the hatred for dresses bubble up as if she hated them all her life. She felt the joyfulness that filled her when her father surprised her by stopping at the candy shop. She even remembered the sweet and tartness of the watermelon candies that danced on her tongue. It was like being in a coma and waking up with amnesia while memories you never knew existed started to reveal themselves to you.

She shook her head negatively, pushing away the strange visions or memories,"What else is in here."

Clarke took what appeared to be a driver license with her picture on it and held it up. She stood slack jawed and eyes rounded in surprise. It was indeed a driver license, an Australian driver license with her picture on it. However, it didn't read Clarke Griffin but Eylza Lex.

"Who is Eylza Lex and why is my picture on her license?" she forked her hand through her hair, baffled by the sudden find.

"Unless...I need to find a mirror," she ran to a near by abandoned car looking for something she could see her reflection in.

When she finally found a car with an intact side mirror she intimately looked herself over. The very first thing she noticed was her eyes. She slowly brought her hand to her face in disbelief and touched the dark paint that surrounded them. She stared at her reflection in the mirror stunned. The color and the shape was exactly how Lexa wore her warpaint. The blond let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Other than this new discovery and a few minor differences she was still very much the same. She looked slightly younger as if she was back in her late teens, early twenties and her golden locks gained back its radiant glow. Her eyes that had lost their luster were once again crystal blue and shined with vibrancy.

The once skaikru leader sat down on the hood of a car parked on the side of the street with so many thoughts running through her head. A good twenty minutes went by where she just sat there letting the sun beat down on her in utter confusion. Who was this mysterious Elyza Lex, and why did she look like her? How did she in a matter of minutes develop an accent, one that she assumed from the license was Australian. Was she even really still Clarke Griffin? Than there was the matter of what those things were that attacked her earlier.

She shuttered at the thought. Those horribly, disfigured, rotting messes of mass, whose only goal seemed to be to her unruly demise. She flashed back to that room where she had first encountered that thing. Than she remembered the room with the scattered papers on parallel universes.

"Well I guess that's where the accent came from."

Was she indeed in another universe not as Clarke Griffin but as Elyza Lex? It would explain her sudden inheritance of an Australian accent as well as her new found vocabulary. It would also explain why she looked younger since the diver license had indicated she was twenty two when she did the math. But could such a thing really exist?

"Maybe,"she expelled her breath, holding her hand above her head to block the sun's rays from her eyes. After all, there was a point in time where she thought time travel would never exist and yet here she was. To say the least it had opened her mind to the possibilities of even considering this as a possible answer to her questions.

Clarke took a brief moment and scanned her surroundings. It became more and more clear to her that she was not even close to where she should have been. Maybe she went too far back in time, a time before the bombings.

The blonde shook her head negatively in thought, that wouldn't explain what those creatures were that attacked her earlier. As far as she knew everyone on earth at the time were fine. She rubbed her temples in frustration and hopped off the hood of the car.

"I probably should find a place to crash before it gets late," she dawdled down the road of the abandon suburbs.


	3. The Girl With Green Eyes

Chapter 3

The Girl With Green Eyes

* * *

Authors note: Alright so this is a short chapter. But fear not! The next one is a bit longer. :P

Me writing on Microsoft word: Aww yeah! Totally killin it!Going to have a nice long chapter *Has 47 pagers written :D*

Me posting in on here: O.o' . *doesn't make a dent* T~T

* * *

"Nick they have been gone for hours! What if something happened to them!"

"They will be back, for now we do just what they said and wait here," the boy responded.

"I think Alicia is right. W..what if the walkers got to them and they need our help? We cant just leave them out there!"

"Look Chris and I are going to go look for them whether you come or not, that is your choice. Besides its probably best if you stay here since your not a hundred percent yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?"Nick asked with lips primed.

Alicia gave him a hard stare,"you know what I'm talking about."

"No! You know what, Fine! lets go!" he yelled after the other two. The older Clark really didn't want to leave the safety of their shelter but since his sister was so determined to go he knew he had to as well. Even if they weren't as close as they once were she was his sister and he felt the need to protect her from the walkers. He saw first hand what those things were capable of. If something happened to her and he wasn't there to at least help her in some way he would never be able to forgive himself. He also wanted to prove to his sister that he was indeed better.

Chris looked to his right at the girl next to him and couldn't help but smile,"you totally just used reverse psychology on him."

"No, I really just wanted him to stay there and not follow us,"she coolly replied.

"Why?"

"I meant what I said when I said he wasn't a hundred percent yet."

"You think he'll try something when we get there?" Chris questioned.

"Maybe," she glanced back at Nick. He was walking behind them staring at the ground with his back arched in a hunch and his hands in his pockets. He was getting better and she could see that he was trying or so she likes to think he was. That it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that drugs were scarce in this new world. Alicia was still afraid for her brother. Afraid that he would relapse and descend down that dark path once more putting not only himself in danger but the rest of their group.

"Where did they say they were going for supplies again? "Alicia asked quickly changing the subject. She really didn't want to talk about Nick's addiction.

"Dad said a convenient store I think."

"I remember seeing one not far from here when we were driving earlier. So it must be that one,"she informed the boy. The rest of the walk was mostly in silence with a few attempts at small talk from Chris. Every once and a while she would glance back at her brother just to see he was ok. He might be a royal pain in the ass to her but he was still her brother and she loved him.

"That has to be it," Alicia pointed to the small building.

"Ok, so whats the plan than guys, now that we found it?" Nick asked from behind.

When neither of them said anything he sighed,"guys we can't just walk right in there, what if there are walkers in there?"

"Yeah, I know, but maybe if we get close enough we can scope it out first and go from there," Chris suggested. They did just that. They cautiously made there way over to the building but not once did they see a walker and it was something that didn't put the brunette at ease. She felt an ever growing knot in the pit of her stomach the closer they got to the convenient store.

"It looks ok to head in. I' don't see any walkers,"Chris informed them.

"I find that very hard to believe,"Nick replied.

"Let's just stay together, that way if something does happen were not alone,"Alicia chimed in. Her heart raced as the three of them slowly entered the building. Inside it was dark and there was a musky smell to the building but there were no walkers in sight.

"See, I told you. No walkers."

"Let's just make sure of that and check all exits before we come to that conclusion,"she suggested. It seemed like the building was empty of the walkers for it was quiet and they hadn't seen one yet. Surely if there were any they would have made themselves known by now. But the knot in the girl's stomach didn't go away instead it only seemed to tighten.

"This place is completely empty,"Nick shuffled his feat nervously.

"Which means they're also not here," Alicia frowned.

"So now what?" Chris asked.

"I think we should grab what we can for supplies and head back."

"I disagree, I think we should keep looking around here," he argued.

"We should head back. What if they are on their way back home now,"she tried to reason.

"Maybe we will find some kind of clue to where they are if we stay and search more." As the two went back and forth arguing on the next plan of action they didn't notice Nick had slipped away some sometime ago. That was until they heard a loud crash.

"Where's Nick!" the younger Clark yelled looking around in panic.

"I don't know he was just here!" the brunette boy yelled back. There was a sudden yelp followed by another crash. They both ran toward the noise and skidded to an abrupt halt. Alicia's face drained of color when she saw they were no longer alone. Nick was on the floor frantically trying to scamper away from multiply walkers. Both Chris and Alicia hastily helped him up from the floor.

"Chris! Push the shelf on top of them! It Will slow them down!" she told the boy. He didn't hesitate and pushed the shelf over, trapping a couple of the undead underneath it. The cans that were on the shelf came tumbling down along with it causing even more attention from near by walkers.

"Nick what the hell happened!"

"I'm sorry Alicia, I tried! But I was weak,"he cried.

" Please tell me you didn't!" she pleaded.

Nick slumped his shoulders,"I saw the small pharmacy. And I heard them through the door."

"So you opened the damn door just so you could get high?"she curled her lips with icy contempt.

"I thought I could take them down one by one if I let one out at a time. But the back door to the outside of the pharmacy was opened and they heard me. There were too many. I'm so sorry!"

"That's the problem Nick, you never think! It's always about getting high first!" she screamed angrily.

"Guys! There's more of them outside!"Alicia ran to the window to see what he was talking about.

"What do we do?" Chris asked anxiously.

"There's not too many of them right now. Maybe we should make a run for it."

"Alicia that is crazy!"

"Well we can't stay here with the walkers that are getting inside. What choice do we have?"she glared at her brother.

Chris looked to Alicia,"alright, we will make a run for it. Everyone stay close!" he said as he pushed open the door. They were instantly met by the walking corpses. At some point within all the chaos the group had gotten separated leaving Alicia alone and with no one watching her back she became surrounded. She fought them off as much as she could but her death seemed inevitable.

She shut her eyes tightly, the muscles in her body tighten and she clenched her jaw in fear. Just waiting for death. Instead, she heard the sound of gun shots and bullets. Her eyes fluttered open. The walkers that once surrounded her were suddenly dropping like flies. A blur of blonde whizzed past her sinking a blade into one of the walker's exposed brain. She took the knife out and smoothly went onto the next closest walking corpse to her and sliced it's throat. In that brief instant Alicia was in slight bewilderment of how fast, how accurate this person's movements and attacks were. She was unable to move almost in awe of the scene before her. In a twisted sort of way the manner in which they moved was almost elegant. This person was so precise, that all it took for the dead to instantly fall was one swift blow. It didn't take long until the only ones left standing were her and the mysterious blond.

"Hey, are you ok?" came a female voice with a breathy accent.

"Uh, yeah I think so."She informed the girl who came into view. The first thing that caught her eye was the odd paint on the girl's face. It surrounded her eyes in a smokey, black mask, making the blond's arctic, blue eyes pop. Alicia couldn't help but think how it gave her a raccoon like appearance.

"Just glad I got here in time,"her thoughts were interrupted when she finally turned her attention to the girl she just saved.

"Lexa?" she whispered out in shock.

"Lexa? Who's Lexa?"the other girl questioned causing Clarke's face to scrunch up in a frown.

"Sorry you just...look like...look we need to get out of here before more decide they want to get in on this action."she informed.

She didn't bother to wait for the other girl as she started walking away. This was something she couldn't even fathom and was completely blindsided by it. Yet again the Wanheda felt like she was caught with her pants down. Not once did she ever think she would see someone who resembled Lexa so much. This girl could easily pull off being the commander's twin. She wasn't sure how she felt or how to react to this strange new situation that this universe had put her in.

"Why were you out here by yourself?"Clarke asked not bothering to look at the girl next to her.

"I could ask the same about you."she redirected, causing the blond to look at her with a cheeky grin.

"Would you believe me if I said I was from a parallel universe looking for my soul mate?"

"No, I would say that you are actually crazy and we would part ways."

The Clarke stuck out her bottom lip in a small pout,"right then, I most certainly am not from a parallel universe looking for my soul mate."

The brunette laughed in response before she stated,"I was with my brother and my sort of step brother, we got separated by the walkers."

"Sort of step brother?" she questioned the girl who remarkably resembled Lexa.

"Yeah.." Alicia said as her eyes shifted their attention ahead, toward the road.

The shorter girl turned to look back at the road as well and placed her arms behind her head,"well look, its getting dark, if you want you can come crash with me at the place I'm calling home for tonight. And in the morning I can help you track down your bros. Or if you want you can be what's on tonight's menu for them things."

Alicia stayed quite for a few minutes in thought thinking over the other girl's proposal. Going through the pros and cons. Should she go with the blond or should she just go on it alone. She didn't know this girl but she brought up a good point. It was going to be dark soon which means she would be looking for shelter during night and she didn't see that going well for her. The green eyed girl would really rather not be a walker's next meal. Plus if she's serious about helping her find Nick and Chris, two is always safer than one.

she rubbed her arm nervously,"Um, thank you for that, and for you know, before."

"Yeah, sure, no problem love. Couldn't let a cute girl get eaten alive."Clarke blurted surprising herself as well as Alicia. She could feel the heat radiating across her cheeks as they went red with embarrassment. She snapped her head forward so that her face was away from the other girl.

She cleared her throat,"Uh the place isn't far from here. Maybe like five to ten miles. It shouldn't take us long to get there. Alicia nodded in response.

Both girls walked side by side in silence, lost in their own minds and thoughts. Clarke was confused and didn't know how she felt about this situation. Here she was walking around in this new world over run by strange creatures that were very similar to zombies, with a girl that strikingly resembled her deceased lover. Alicia on the other hand was curious as to who was this peculiar girl was who had literally come out of nowhere to save her.

As they continued to walk side by side in a comfortable silence Alicia realized she never got her savior 's name, "I'm, Alicia."

"Elyza."The once leader thought about giving her real name but decided against that. If the universe wanted her to be Elyza Lex than she would play her part and play along.

"So, Elyza, what's up with the getup?"she pointed with her finger to her own eyes. There was a brief moment of confusion from the shorter girl before realization hit her.

"Oh, its warpaint."

Alicia cocked an eyebrow,"warpaint?"

"Yeah you know, makes you look fierce and shit."

"Right,"Alicia added with some skepticism.

"Whelp, here we are home sweet home, for tonight. Make yourself at home princess," Elyza told her as they entered the house while Alicia stared at her in disbelief.

"Princess?" her forehead puckered slightly in annoyance.

"Yup. I'm going to just give the house a quick run through make sure there are no unexpected visitors and get us some food. You should start us a fire, so we can warm it up," she stated and left the other girl to her own devices.

Elyza came back from the quick run through with canned food in hand and propped her shoulder against the wall. She watched the other girl with a look of amusement plastered on her face. She knew she should be helping her new companion instead of watching the girl struggle but it was too adorable and too funny to not take a second to appreciate the moment. She watched the girl bite her lower lip in concentration while her forehead would wrinkle in frustration when she couldn't get the flame to burn. The corner's of the walker slayer's mouth turned upward into a smile every time Alicia's face lit up with excitement only for it to be replaced by a frown when it quickly died. With the last attempt Elyza decided to help the poor girl who was clearly irritated.

With a smug, smirk that pressed on her lips she said,"need some help with that sweetheart." Alicia rolled her eyes before giving up in defeat. Her face soured when the girl with the raccoon eyes was able to make a small fire with ease.

"Wasn't so hard now was it love?" she playfully smiled and took a spot on the floor across from the fire.

"Sorry we cant all be miss survivor girl,"Alicia sarcastically replied casing the blonde to chuckle. Even though she looked so much like Lexa she was not quite her. Well that's at least what she gathered from her short time with this woman. Lexa knew how to hunt, track, fight and build fires. Lexa was Heda. This girl, she was pretty sure didn't know how to do any of that. Yet with all those differences Alicia's eyes matched the shade of Lexa's smokey, green orbs. To say the least it was a constant struggle for Elyza since she first saved the brunette to not stare. She had to give herself mental notes not to let her eyes linger on any longer than needed. She didn't want the taller girl to catch her staring.

She laid down on the cool ground and closed her eyes in thought, "Maybe this really is another universe. Here's this girl and I certainly am not quite myself."

"So, what kind of name is Elyza Lex?" she heard the other girl tease as she put a spoonful of canned beans into her mouth.

"You know that is a good question, and one I can definitely not answer."

"What were your parents hippies or something?"

"Ha no, my mom was a doctor and my dad was an engineer."

"Were you looking for them?"

"No, they died awhile ago,"Elyza spoke softly.

"Walkers?"

"Why do you call them walkers?"her forehead creased and her eyebrows drew together in question.

"I don't know, just sort of picked it up I guess." she shrugged.

"Where did these walkers come from?"

"Hell if I know. Your guess is as good as mine."

"So, is it just you and your brothers?" the blond asked propping herself on her elbows.

"No, there's my mom, Travis and two other people who helped us out when things started to turn to shit," Alicia said putting the empty can on the ground beside her.

"I see, is Travis your boyfriend?"Elyza asked curiously.

"Oh god no, he's the guy my mom is sort of seeing, hes Chris's dad." she answered quickly.

"Ah the sort of step brother now makes sense."

"Yeah."

A sly grin tugged at Elzya's lips," so, got a girlfriend?"

"What? No!"she asked clearly caught off guard by the question.

" Do I look gay to you?" they both laughed.

"Ok, boyfriend?" she saw the other girls eyes drop to the ground and she knew she had just hit a sore subject. Her heart sank a bit as she watched the other girls body language and whole demeanor change within a matter of seconds.

"Walkers?" she questioned earning a small nod from the girl.

Elyza who now had her arms behind her head for some support, looked up at the ceiling as she spoke," I had a girlfriend once, we had a, uh complicated relationship but she was one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She meant the world to me."

"Walkers?" the sudden admittance caused the brunette to look over at the blond.

"No, she was shot actually,"she breathed in a deep breath and let it slowly out through her nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry about..,"she opened her eyes to look at Alicia and was met by murky green orbs.

"Matt."

"I'm sorry about Matt"

"Thanks. Did..you love her?"she asked.

"Did you love Matt?" Alicia stayed quite in thought while Elyza closed her eyes again as pictures of Lexa dance through her mind.

"Yeah,"the brunette softy answered as she dropped her gaze down to her wrist. She brushed the heart shaped tattoo with her fingers.

"Me too,"Elyza said with a sad smile and sat up against the wall.

"I have one too. It's an infinity sign. It reminds me of her."

"Does it get easier?" she asked looking at Elyza.

She pressed her head against the wall," It's always there, somewhere inside. But you learn how to cope with the pain better each day."

"Get some sleep, I'm going to take first watch,"the blond gave a weak smile and left.


	4. Constants and Variables

Chapter 4

Constants and Variables; and A Dog Named Coon

* * *

Author's note: So this took we forever because I kept writing and rewriting it multiple times. So I decided to just post it even though it is kind of crappy.

* * *

"Bellamy!" Elyza heard Octavia scream. She turned to look to where Bellamy was and saw a walker approaching him from behind. Octavia's scream caught his attention causing him to promptly spin around just in time to drive the hatchet into the base of the attacker's skull. They all fought close to each other making it easier to fend off the dead. Lincoln was to the right of her with Octavia to the left. Together they fought hordes upon hordes of walkers just trying to stay alive. Elyza took the machete and cut through a walker's neck like it was nothing sending the head rolling away. She kicked the chest of one walkers and it stumbled backwards just in time for Octavia's axe to dive into its head. It dropped heavily to the dirt with a thud causing a small pool of dust to form.

"Where the hell is that noise coming from? Its causing them to come straight at us!"Octavia yelled over the growls and groans.

"I don't know! It sounds like a horn of some sort. Maybe from a truck? " Lincoln added.

"We cant go on like this for much longer. There too many of them! We need to do something quick!" Bellamy shouted as he withdrew his weapon from one of the undead.

"Lets make a run for it, to that barn over there." Elyza pointed.

They hacked, slashed, and fought their way through a few walkers until they finally made it to the barn. Bellamy gave a glance to Elyza as she nodded for him to slowly open the barn doors. The others stood just outside the doors ready to kill any walkers that passed through. When four creatures came stumbling out each member of their group easily took out their targeted walking corpse. Lincoln cautiously made his way into the barn looking for stragglers while Octavia guarded his back. Elyza and Bellamy stayed outside making sure no other walkers got inside. When Lincoln and Octavia saw that the barn was clear they motioned for the others to follow.

Once everyone was inside Bellamy closed the wooden doors and found something to put in front of them. From the looks of it the barn they were forced to take refuge in was old and in pretty bad shape. It smelt of hay and some kind of animal that lingered in the stagnant air.

"What the hell happened?"Octavia asked.

"I don't know," Bellamy answered and checked over the barn's structure for security. The brunette man informed the rest of the crew of areas that seemed not entirely stable. He really didn't like the way the barn looked especially in their predicament. It was amazing that it was still standing. Beams of light streamed through the small openings in between the wooden planks. Some of the wooden beams were rotting away much like the walking corpses that had them trapped. Although the roof seemed to be intact the walls were a different story. Some parts of the walls look weak and ready to fall apart.

"We really cant stay here,"

Octavia rolled her eyes,"No shit bro, this place is on its last legs."

"We need to figure out where that noise is coming from and stop it or find anyway to get out of here and past the walkers." Elyza declared. Lincoln peaked out between the small openings and noticed that most of the walkers were gravitating to a rather large pickup truck. The truck it self had been fitted with armor all around it, most likely composed of different metals and materials found lying around.

"Well, there's no way we are going to be stopping the noise. They're all surrounding the truck, and us. For now we're stuck."

"We'll wait until most of them are over there and once we get a moment of space we will make a break for it. If we get separated, head back to camp. That will be our randevu point. Do that first before deciding to look for one another." Elyza told as the others just nodded.

Octavia rubbed the nape of her neck and sighed. She glanced at her solar powered watch, they had officially been trapped in this barn for a few hours. She knew it was going to be a while before they could make their exit which is why she offered to take first watch so the others could sleep. However this was taking for what felt like forever. That's when she noticed it. The moans and groans that once filled the air was filled with an erie silence. She shot up out of her makeshift chair and peaked through one of wooden planks. She couldn't see much but she didn't see any walkers or that truck. It made her feel uneasy and decided it was best to wake up Elyza.

Elyza awoke in utter silence, and that was just the problem. It was so silent, it was almost deafening. This jarring silence twisted and gnawed at her stomach, something wasn't right. The blond leader took a glimpse around the barn and spotted Octavia making her way toward her.

"It's quite, too quite," Elyza announced.

"I know, I checked the perimeter and we're ok, for now. But like you said it's way to quite. I don't like it." She answered back.

"Where's Link and Bell?"

"Still asleep,"she whispered.

"Go wake them and tell them to get ready to move out. Something isn't right."

The raven haired woman was just about to agree when came a thunderous roar of what only could have been the sound from the truck's engine.

Octavia's eyes darted to the blond and ran over to the men just as there was a loud crash. The force of the blow sent shards of wood flying in all directions. Elyza dove to the ground, in order to avoid the big plank of wood that had splintered from the blast. She looked up from the ground and saw that the truck had ran right into the front of the barn. Only for it to back out, stopping few feet short from the huge gap it made. The driver revved up the engine once more and blew the horn.

"What the fuck! Is this dudes problem?"yelled Octavia who was now by her side alone with the guys.

"Everyone get ready! Stay alert!"Elyza called out in a fighting stance.

"Again with the damn horn!"Bellamy added.

"He's messing with us. He wants to draw the walker's attention,"Lincoln informed them.

"Yeah, well its working,"Octavia added as the walking corpses started piling around the giant truck as well as the hole.

"There's no point in being subtle now," Elyza grabbed the shotgun that was strapped to her back and cocked it as a walker jolted at her. She pressed the trigger and with one swift blow to the face it went down easily. The Rest of the group began fending off the walkers that now surrounded them.

"We're trapped! If we move forward I'm pretty sure he is going to run us over!"Bell said firing a shot at the dead man in front of him.

"Well, we cant stay here!"Octavia spat back as she too fired a few rounds at the walkers. Elyza looked around the barn looking for anything that could possibly be a way out when she spotted a couple of gas cans a few inches away from Lincoln.

"Hey O! Do do you still have that match book you picked up earlier?" she asked.

"I do!"

"Lincoln can you make your way towards the gas can?"

"Yeah!"he understood what the blond leader was thinking and made way over to the cans, killing anything that got in his way.

"Lets light theses fuckers up! It will block the view he has of us and will buy us some time to make an exit. Look for a weak point in one of the walls! "

While the others continued to fight off the walker from themselves as well as Lincoln, he finally made his way to the gas cans. He poured some of the gas onto a few of haystacks and threw them at the walkers causing a few to fall. Using what was left of the gas he doused the ground as well as some of the near by walkers. Octavia took out a match and struck the head against the side of the book, throwing it onto the gas cover haystacks. Within seconds the fire ignited and dispersed from the hay to the ground. The ghouls quickly caught fire and the smell of burning flesh masked the smell of the gas just enough to make anyone feel sick. But the fire did it's job, slowing their pace down and even some of the more rotted ones fell to the ground. The tall, orange swirls of flames also obstructed the view of the truck.

The group fought their way to the back of the barn where Bellamy started hacking and kicking at one of the weak boards on the wall. With one last kick the piece of wood broke leaving a big enough hole for them to escape through. Bellamy cautiously poked his head through the homemade exit to be sure there were no walkers. When he was satisfied he crawled through the hole to the other side and motioned for the others to follow.

Back inside the barn Lincoln and Elyza fought off the walkers trying buy some time so that Octavia could make her get away. The blue eyed beauty aimed her gun at the zombie in front of her but instead of hearing the explosiveness of the bullet she heard a soft click indicating that gun was out of ammo.

"Shit," Elyza cursed under her breath. The creature that was now right on top of her lunged for her neck. She moved her head to the side to avoid being bitten when a gunshot was heard causing the blood of the walker to splash across parts of her face. She snapped her head toward Lincoln, thanking him with a silent nod.

"Guys come on lets go!" Octavia called out.

"Go,"Lincoln stated firmly to Elyza

"No, you go first,"she fired back which he didn't like.

"Heda, I cannot leave you to fend them off by yourself."

"Nor can I leave you!"

"You are the Heda! You are important!"he told her as he threw his now useless gun to the side.

"And so are you! You, Bell, or O, whoever would make a good Heda! Now go! O needs you Link,"she looked at him with the same fire and stubbornness.

He was just about to refute once more but didn't have time when came a loud rev of the engine. They both redirected their attention toward the direction of the truck and saw that it was coming straight at them. It drove right through the flames and mowed down walkers in its path like a steam roller. Elyza clenched her jaw, teeth grinding into each other. All her muscles tensed, even ones she never knew she had. The blood that raced through her vanes became more apparent as she could hear it as it coursed through her ears. The commander steadied herself, digging her nails into the grip of her other pistol that had just one bullet left. She was saving it for herself because she would be damned if she let herself turn into one of those things. Although this new plan, with a little luck seemed like it might just work. As the truck got closer she inhaled deeply just waiting for the moment she wanted. Elyza really hopped she was right about this. She waited until the point where she could almost see the white's of the driver's eyes and with a loud bang she woke up.

Elyza was jolted awake by a loud bang. The thunder was like a gunshot to her ears, causing panic to wash over her. She whipped her head around, searching her surroundings when a familiar voice called out to her, "It's ok your safe."

She let her eyes follow the sound of the voice and found it had come from Alicia who was now sitting just across from her. Beautiful green eyes filled with concern, stared into an ocean of blue and for a moment the blond had forgotten why she awoke with such fear. Those green orbs instantly had a calming effect on her as it washed away the panic.

Elyza lightly grazed her top teeth over the bottom ones because she was finding it physically impossible to remove her gaze from the other girls eyes They were just as green and just as captivating as she remembered Lexa's once were. She knew she was staring but didn't care. She wanted nothing more than to get lost in green pools if only to get a glimpse of her lover that may or may not be in there. Her trance was broken when the other girl spoke.

"You're staring," she blushed slightly. The way those daring blue eyes looked at her, it was so intense that it sent a small chill down her spine. Alicia felt her cheeks grow warm under Elyza's gaze.

"Right then, sorry. Your eyes are just brilliant," she told the brunette as she ran a hand through her hair.

Alicia tugged at her lower lip," thank you. It seems you were having a nightmare though. You ok?"

"Yeah I guess," the other girl answered quietly, "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours, not long really. And Its ok I had one too."

"What was yours about?"she sat up straighter.

"I don't really remember it all too well. B..but, I think, I was dying. I mostly remember how It felt." She paused and looked down at her hands letting all those emotions that she felt in the dream resurface.

It had been by far one of the most vivid dreams she has ever had. It felt almost real and it made her heart swell and ache with this incredible sadness. Such a feeling she never experienced in a dream before. She looked up when she felt Elyza's gaze upon her once more but with more warmth. She was met with blue orbs that were quite close to the ones she had been dreaming of.

"I just, remember there were these piercing blue eyes looking down at me. I didn't know who they belonged to but they were filled with so much pain and I just wanted to wipe away their tears. To tell them it was going to be ok and that this wasn't the end. But before I could everything went black and I woke up."

"That is one hell of a dream. What were in those beans?" her forehead wrinkle and her eyes narrowed onto the empty can.

"I guess it's true what they say, don't eat before bed or stuff like that happens."

"I didn't think that was actually true. Just something the parental units would tells us so we didn't complain about being hungry before bed."she said as Alicia shrugged.

"How has it been out there?"Elyza stood up from her make shift bed and picked up her harness.

"Other than the sudden storm, its been pretty quiet."

"You look tired, you should get some sleep. I'll take the rest of the watch."

"What? What about you? You didn't rest much"

"The storm will most likely keep me up. Light sleeper," the blonde gave one of her famous smirks and added,"Besides, I think you could use the beauty rest."

"Oh, please, "Alicia responded with a smile.

Elyza made way around the house checking all the doors and windows as well the rest of the perimeter. Making sure there were no walkers or even other people lurking about. She peaked out one of the bedroom windows just in time to see a bolt of lighting tare across the sky followed by a peal of thunder.

Once she was sure no one was out there and they were still safe for the time being she made her way down the stairs to find that the other girl had fallen asleep. Elyza sat down with her head against the wall while unwrapping a watermelon candy she had in her jack pocket. She popped it into her mouth letting the watermelon flavor dance on her tongue. A sighed escaped from her lips as she played with the broken watch on her wrist. It was the only way of getting back home and it had been severed, leaving her stranded in this world. There had to be another way to get back so she could see lexa. Her eyes traveled over to the sleeping beauty. It was scary how much she looked like her. Same stunning features. Same cute laugh and that contagious smile. Same gorgeous eyes she loved so much. Even the eye roll that the girl often gave her was the same. Yet they couldn't be any more different. Alicia was a bit timid and it didn't take much to push her buttons. Where as Lexa was fierce was the most clam, collected and calculating person she had ever met. As of right now the only personality trait that she could see they shared was their loyalty. Much like Lexa being loyal to her people, Alicia was loyal to her family.

As she watched the sleepy beauty Elyza let her mind wonder to Alicia's dream. In some ways it reminded her of Lexa's last few minutes of life. God how much she missed her. She couldn't think about the warrior without her chest aching. At times it almost became unbearable especially when her mind wondered to those last few minutes. A small, salty tear dripped from stormy eye and followed the curve of her cheek bone down to the corner of her lips. The blond wiped it away with the sleeve of her leather jacket. This was a time she did not want to remember, one she hoped would soon vanish from memory. She didn't want to go back to that time anymore, it only added salt to the wound, a very deep and ripe wound. So Instead she focused on her own dream which felt more like a memory than a dream.

Perhaps that's just what it was, a memory. A memory that belonged to Elyza Lex. She really didn't find the thought as crazy as she might have once did. The more and more time she spent here she could feel herself slip away. It was almost as if Clarke Griffin was disappearing and slowly changing into Elyza Lex. She found her self often doing and saying things she normally wouldn't say or do; but maybe they were actions and words from Elyza. It was as if old memories were being replace by new memories. Ones that she had never really partaken in but Elyza had. But if this were true and she was Clarke Griffin turning into Elyza lex does that mean at one time or another Alicia was once Lexa Woods? This whole situation puzzled her and gave her a new perspective of the world. If that were to end up the case than what happened to the real Elyza Lex? A flash of forked lighting and a great claps of thunder broke the blond from her thoughts.

She shook her head in a disapproving manner as she let out a chuckle,"No, this shit is too deep and I'm not high enough to be thinking like this right now."

"God, it's so hot and bright! Wish I didn't lose my last pair of sunnies, "Elyza pouted trying to protect her eyes from the sun's aggressive rays with her hand.

"Sunnies?"Alicia asked.

"Equivalent of shades."

"Cute. Do we have any water left?"

"Nope but we should be near by that convenient store where I totally pulled a knight in shinning armor and saved your ass,"she grinned cockily.

"More like dork in lots of leather"she plainly added.

The blond chose to ignored her comment and tapped her chin lightly,"you know."

"Hmm?"Alicia hummed not bothering to look at the girl next to her.

"The sun might be hot but it has nothing on you buttercup,"she winked as the brunette gave her a disproving look.

"You don't stop do you? Where do you even get all these from?"

"What can I say it's a gift,"she playfully added. As the small store came closer in view with each step they took, Elyza noticed two walkers who looked to be trying to get at something. She hunched slightly forward and squinted her eyes in an attempt to make out what they were trying to get at. She scowled and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Not even the damn animals are safe,"she muttered under her breath. She clapped her hands together and crack her knuckles before looking to the other girl.

"Hey, buttercup hand me your baseball bat,"she didn't even question Elyza and gave her the bat she had acquired from the house they took shelter in the previous night.

"Stay here,"she firmly ordered Alicia.

She watched as the girl made her way toward the two walkers that were just outside the small store. Before the things could register what was going on she clobbered them with the baseball bat. Alicia looked on at the scene in curiosity as Elyza picked up the board that had a dog pinned down. The scene before her tugged at her heart strings as her friend knelt down a few feet away from the dog and placed some canned food from the rucksack in front of the animal. This girl was just a mystery to her. One moment she was this hard ass, walker killer and the next she was this animal loving, goof ball with really bad pick up lines.

"Hey, there buddy, it's ok. Not gonna hurt ya. You must be a little hungry, at least you look it," she reached into the bag and pulled out some canned food. She place it on the ground in hopes he would eat it.

"Alright eat up. Not sure when you'll eat again."she thought.

Elyza made her way into the store with the baseball bat in hand, cautiously scanning her surroundings. That when she was met by one walker slowly making its way toward her.

She looked at it curiously,"god you're an ugly one aren't ya."

His foot dragged behind the rest of his body, it was clearly broken just like his jaw. It was dislocated and hanging limp. He couldn't bite anyone with the way his jaw was. He used the one arm that he had and stretched it out toward the blond. Most of the flesh that was left on him was mangled as if he had been some ones chew toy which was probably was the case. She took a step closer to decaying man, flipping the bat in the air and catching the neck of it in her hand just before she swung the bat. The fat end of it connected with the walker's skull. You could hear the skull crack underneath the bat as she bashed in his head. He dropped to the floor like a brick.

After she finished checking all exits and the back rooms she found it was now empty with the exception of the few dead walkers scattered on the floor.

She ran her fingers along the dusty shelves as she scanned the few isles in search of some water bottles she could give to Alicia. As luck would have it, she found a couple of unopened water bottles and tossed some into the rucksack. She continued to scan the shelves up and down looking for something she could pour the water in. Her eyes fell upon a stand with only the sole purpose of displaying and holding sunglasses.

Elyza beamed with enthusiasm,"Jackpot!"She picked up a sliver, framed pair with blue tint lenses and placed it on her face. She went to walk away but took a small step back to take a quick glance in mirror.

"Damn I am in serous need of a shower,"she she glowered looking at her face that was covered in dirt and dried blood. She made sure to grab a few more important things before leaving the store.

Alicia watched as the dog hesitated before making its way to the food and sniffed at it. She didn't know much about dogs, never really ever owning one but it looked like it was a German Shepard. Growing up her and Nick were never allowed any pets other than goldfish. It brought back a memory of how her dad would try to convince her mom to let the kids have a dog. She always stood firm with no as her answer no matter how hard he tried. She missed him terribly, she missed them all and hopped where ever they were that they at least were safe.

She took her eyes away from the dog who was now snout deep in the can to the store. She chewed on her lower lip when a few more minutes passed and the blond had yet to return. Alicia was starting to get a little worried until she finally saw Elyza emerge from store with a new pair of shades and a huge smile.

She gave a smirk of her own as she caught a water bottle that Elyza had gotten for her,"Nice shades."

"Is that why you took so damn long? Had to stare at your self in the mirror? " she teased the other girl.

"What! No, look I know I'm sexy but I'm not conceded. I was actually looking for some water for you and the pooch."

"If you must know. Here's your bat back," she said and handed her the bat as they made their way over to the dog.

"Thank you,"she gave a shy smile. She felt bad for teasing the blonde earlier but even that was short lived when she looked at the bat covered in a dark red substance.

"Why couldn't you use one of your knives?"

"Because I didn't feel like getting any of them dirty," she informed as she twisted open the cap of the bottle.

The brunette arch a brow as she watch the walker slayer pour some water into a foam bowl," So you used mine?"

"Ok, well that was partially the reason. I also didn't want my knife to get stuck in them since they were still kind of...fresh," Elyza smiled when the dog stated drinking from the bowl.

"It took me a while to build up my knife collection and I really didn't want to lose any,"she explained.

"You, are impossible,"she palmed her forehead.

"Ok, lets carry on!"she said as they started making their way only now they were being followed by four extra legs.

Alicia turned her attention back on the girl beside her,"Looks like you made a friend."

Her face lit up like a child's face on Christmas morning,"Oh! Can we keep him! Please!"

"You have got to be kidding me right?" she stared at her in disbelief.

"Please?"

"No! He's a dog, there loud and noise and messy." she declared as the two girls began to bicker about the dog.

"Oh god and I sound like my mom right now," she thought as the Elyza continued to pout. She couldn't help but let a smile press on her lips because of it. The look on her friend's face reminded her of how a younger her felt one summer when her and Nick brought home a stray puppy. How happy and excited she felt only to be let down. Her mother had told them no and the face Elyza was giving her looked very much like the one she gave her mother.

"Hell attract the walkers!"she tried to persuade.

"Come here boy! You wont attract the walkers will you now?"the dog waged it's tail and happily trotted over to the blond.

"Yeah, you're a good boy aren't ya!"she knelt down besides him and ruffled his fur. Alicia bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent the other girl from seeing her smile. The child like expression on Elyza's face at this moment was too adorable. How could she possible say no to a face like that. It was what ultimately won over the younger girl and unlike her mother Alicia gave in.

"Fine, but if he gets us into any trouble hes gone,"she gave a stern look.

"Sure thing princess! Come on boy!"she motioned for the dog to follow and he happily followed the command, wagging his tail behind him.

"You, know when I was younger, I always wanted a dog, but my mom always said no. That she would end up being the one to take care of it. My dad tried so many times to convince her. He never could."

"Well, he can be yours too,"she smiled with a twinkle in her eye that made Alicia return her smile.

"Were you guys close, you and your dad?"

Her lips curled into a half smile as she remembered him," yeah. I think my fondest memory of him though was when I was younger."

"He promised Nick and I that we could make the biggest ice-cream sundae in that we wanted if we ate everything on our plates. Of course we did and he helped us make this huge mountain made chocolate and vanilla ice-cream. Topped with marshmallows, gummy bears, sprinkles. You name it we probably had it on there,"she chuckled.

"Mom was not pleased with him to say the least,"she told causing Elyza to laugh.

"He sounds pretty chill. What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking."

Alicia shook her head,"you told me about your parents. It's only fair."

Her eyes drooped down to her hands,"he died in a car accident.

Elyza took her eyes off the road and looked at Alicia,"I'm sorry. Losing loved ones really suck."

"Yeah it definitely does but it was a long time ago. What are you going to call him?" she pointed to their new furry friend. Elyza tapped the bottom of her chin with her index finger in thought.

"Coon."

"Coon?"

"You know short for raccoon,"

"Your naming him after a raccoon?"she questioned with a hint of humor in her tone.

She just smiled sheepishly,"They're my favorite animal."

"Alicia just looked at her in utter confusion," Why? They're raccoons."

"Yeah but there so cute! They run around lookin like they are wearing little masks!" she answered.

Alicia was about to tease her about looking like one herself with the warpaint when Coon started growling. He became defensive and stood facing forward of the two girls. He lowered his head further down with his paws out in front. As on cue Elyza pulled out one of her knives not wanting to attract more walkers and automatically stepped in front of the other girl right behind Coon. Around the corner from another building straight ahead came two boys, one with a gun pointed right at the blond. Elyza seeing the gun slowly dropped her arm down to her holster and wrapped her hand around the grip.

"Alicia!" Called the boys.

"You know them?" her voice was flat as she kept all her attention on the boy with the gun pointed on her.

"Yeah, those are my brothers."

"Oh good, would you mind telling him to put the gun down, love."

"Chris! What are you doing! Put the gun down!"she yelled as Coon snarled showing off his teeth.

"Step away from the girl! And I wont shoot!"

"Chris! I'm fine put the gun down!" It all happened so fast, in a matter of seconds or in the blink of an eye. Elyza at first didn't notice the walker that was slowly creeping up behind the two boys. She was too focused on the gun aimed at her. It was only until the last second she saw the head of the walker a few inches from biting the boy. From there instinct took over and she just reacted. With blazing speed she removed her gun from the holster and fired her gun at the walker. The bullet whizzed passed Chris's head and right through the walker behind him. Both Chris and Nick turned around just in time to see it fall to the ground.

"Bloodly fuckin hell! That hurts!" she yelled. Chris being startled by the loud bang of Elyza's gun had cause him to fire his. Luckily for Elyza he had poor aim and missed any vitals. Instead the bullet pierced her arm.

"The little shit shot me!" Elyza yelled in anger more than surprise as she held her arm and winced at the pain.

"Oh my god!"Alicia yelled in shear panic as the boys came running over.

"I'm so sorry, I heard you fighting! And... I thought..thought she was going to hurt you! Oh god,"Chris stammered.

"Chris you idiot! I told you to put the gun down!" she spat angrily at him as she ripped a piece of her shirt.

"I thought she told you to say that! I was trying to rescue you!"

"Good job, well done sport, seeing as I'm the one who saved you!"Elyza informed him as she took off her jacket so Alicia could tie the piece of cloth tightly around her arm. Elyza tried to compose herself as the two argued for a few minutes. She felt a bit light headed which was most likely do from the shock of being shot.

"I'm sorry! I thought she was going to hurt you!"

"We were fighting over the dog! Chris!" who was now whimpering by the blond's side in worry.

"What do we do now!" Nick asked in fearfulness.

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupted this argument among siblings but.."

"I'm not her brother,"Chris tried to inform her.

"Right, well than, we need to get a move on, that gun shot is sure to attract more of them to this area." Elyza stated.

"Can you walk?"Alicia asked worriedly looking at her wound.

"Sweetheart, I got shot in the arm not the leg. I can walk,"she smiled seeing the look of fear in the green orbs.

"I'll be fine, tis but a flesh wound!"she tried to joke hoping it would wash away Alicia's concerns. Once again coon let out a vicious growl and began barking furiously. Elyza was right, the walkers had heard the gun shot and like a moth to a flame they were drawn to it. They started coming out from all over the wood work. Alicia stared on as they came from everywhere and anywhere. How were there this many now when they had not seen e a single one on on the road other than when they rescued coon. She knew with Elyza being injured they were in some serious trouble.

"You guys make a run for the convenient store, I'll draw them a way with my gun shots!" Elzya told the crew. There was no way she was going to let them die.

"What no! You cant there's too many of them!" she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I mean I just took a bullet to the arm and I kill hundreds of these things on a daily basics. Doesn't get anymore bad ass than that,"she grinned.

"Don't worry princess. Just go!"she tried to reassure the other girl. She knelt down to Coon and patted him on the head as Alicia looked on with worry fill eyes.

"Hey, buddy I need you to do me a favor ok. I need to you stay with her,"she pointed at the other girl hoping the dog would understand.

Coon whimpered and licked her face as if it was him telling her he understood,"good boy, make sure she stays safe."

Alicia's eyes widen with horror, "No! You should take him, you need him more than we do!"

"Alicia come on lets go!"Nick said as he started to pull her way. She just looked at the blond who gave her a small smile. She knew that this was most likely the last time she would see her friend again.

She watched as the boy dragged her away to safety before and whispered, "May we meet again."

Elyza turned around to face the horde of once living humans, now nothing more than hallow shells made of rotting flesh. With one hand she jabbed the steel blade from underneath bottom part of the creature's jaw while with her other hand she made sure another ate her bullet. The thunderous sound of her gunshots lured more of the walkers to her. Soulless and dead eyes were now all focused on the blond. This allowed Alicia and her brothers to make their way into the convenient store since.

Elyza knew she was down to her last few bullets, so she had to make them really count. She rapidly took down multiple walkers with one shot but she barely made a dent. She pulled the trigger once more only for her to hear a click sound, proving she was right about the amount of bullets she had. Now all she had left were the few knives in her jacket pocket.

"Fuck! There's way too many of them!" she breathed, ripping out the blade from decomposed flesh. She knew this was a suicide mission when she lied to Alicia, telling the girl she would be ok. Elyza hated lying but what she hated more was look of fear that filled the brunette's eyes. If her lie helped ease the girl with those incredible green eyes than she was ok with it. Even if she wasn't Lexa she needed to protect her look alike. To Elyza if she could save Alicia and her family by making the ghouls go after her instead than so be it. It wasn't something she was ever afraid of doing.

A soft chuckled was released from her throat as she threw aside a walker by the shoulders, sending the defaced woman tumbling backwards just enough so she wasn't right on top of her,"The universe has a very fucked up sense of humor."

Here she was, in another apocalyptic world where it was just as or even more fucked up then the one she had escaped from. Actually it was worse, seeing as things were good when she left Arcadia and she was now surrounded by the living dead. If the universe was a person, she knew exactly the kind of person it would. That kid playing outside with a magnifying glass, using it to magnify the sun's rays so they can burn near by insects just for fun. Clearly her and the universe never got along. It had tried to kill her so many times before and she spat in its face and defied it. But today looked to be the day where it finally would win.

Elyza wiped the sweat out of her eyes and took a deep breath in. Every bit of her was exhausted from all the fighting. Not to mention the wound in her arm didn't help things either. She thanked the adrenaline rush for not feeling the pain as strongly as earlier. However, every single muscle in her body burned with fatigue and she wasn't sure how much longer. But if today was the day she finally was going to die she wasn't going down with out a fight. She would take down as many as she could until her last breath.

Somewhere in the near distance she heard a noise that she swore was sounded like a vehicle. The blond dart turned her head in the direction of the sound and saw a small jeep covered in armor. Bodies were sent flying in all directions as it hastily approached Elyza. When it was just a few feet from her it abruptly stopped and it's door flung open. She dodged and killed a walker just in time to see two people jump out. A look of shock and bewilderment strung across her battered face.

Now standing right in from of her was a raven haired woman who was yelling at her," Lex! Get in the damn jeep!" She didn't have to be told twice as she jumped into the jeep and slammed the door shut.

"O...,Link! Boy am I glad to see you guys,"she beamed brightly. The jeep rattled and shook as Link maliciously ran over the walkers like they were just bumps in the road.

"You look like shit,"Octavia said looking back at her from the passenger's seat. She too wore warpaint that was similar to hers.

"Fighting walkers and getting shot will do that to ya," the blond gave a lopsided grin while the other girl climbed over the seats.

"You were shot? Let me see."

"Yeah! Put a whole in my jacket too!" she pouted.

Her mouth twisted in thought as she examined Elyza's wound," you're definitely going to need stitches. I'll properly take care of it when we get back to camp." She grabbed some bandages from her pack that she had brought and changed the makeshift bandage that was soaked in a crimson color.

"Yeah before that though we need to make a quick stop. Hey, link stop at the nearest convenient store around here," she told Lincoln as he nodded while Octavia looked at her in question.

She ignored the look and asked," Where's Bell?"

"He's back at the camp, he is acting _heda_ while you were gone." link said glancing at her through the rear view mirror.

Elyza's forehead wrinkled,"commander?"

"Yeah Elyza. You hit your head out there too?" Octavia mocked. The universe never stopped surprising the blond.

"Constants and variables,"she mumbled to herself.


	5. What If? (The Bet)

Intermission

* * *

Authors Note: Ok guys! Sorry it has been a while since an update and sadly it may be a bit until an actual chapter is updated. This has to do with the fact that I have been preparing for a major test this week. Also my lawn mower decided it wasn't going to work. So between studying and trying to fix my mower I haven't had time to write. So I decide to write a little something to hold you guys over. It's a short or oneshot, something I call a WHAT IF, they knew each other in a regular life with no zombies and no Matt. Anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

Elyza drove up to Alicia's house and parked her bike by the side of the curb. It was a beautiful afternoon which meant it was the perfect day to take her bike out from the damp garage. All winter she had been itching to ride her bike. So the first inkling of good weather, she was out tuning her baby for a day like today. The sun was out kissing everything with its warmth while a cool breeze made sure it wasn't too hot. The sky was as blue as ever with white, fluffy clouds that floated across it. She took off her helmet letting her golden locks pour out and breathed in the spring air.

"Yup today was going to be a great day. Its beautiful out, got to ride my bike, get to spend the hole day with my girlfriend who will be riding said bike. Who will be clinging onto me for dear life,"she thought with a smirk that spread across her lips at the last part. She was most definitely looking forward to that. Elyza set her helmet aside and made her way over to the paved driveway where she saw Chris's failed attempted to get a basketball in the hoop.

"Hey guys," the blond greeted.

"Hey, Alicia is still inside getting ready. So that might take a while," Nick informed her as he passed her the ball. She smiled and shifted her focus to the basketball hoop. With a flick of her wrist she launched the ball into the air sending it right into the net without touching the rim of the hoop.

The corners of her mouth turned upwards in victory,"Ha yeah! I still have the moves!"

"That was nothing but a lucky shot. You couldn't do that again," Chris proclaimed which caused the other boy to shake his head. He has been around both Elyza and Chris long enough to know by now that she was going to take that as a challenge especially since it came from Chris's mouth. Whenever the two interacted with each other they almost always ended up budding heads or Elyza became very competitive. He could only blame his sister for that because whether she knew it or not, she was the root of the problem behind their feud. The brunette really liked his sister and Elyza did not like the fact that he was pining after her girlfriend.

Nick watched on as the blond scrunched up her face in annoyance at something Chris had said to her. He felt kind of bad for the other boy because he had crush on a girl who he doesn't have the slightly chance with. Only he didn't know it, hell the only reason Nick knew about Alicia and Elyza was because he had walked in on them during a heated make out session to which he was sworn to secrecy. Alicia wasn't ready for everyone to know just yet and he was going to respect her wishes.

"Alright mate, I bet you if I make this shot with nothing but net, every time you guys go out to eat you have to order your food and than say ala mode,"she grinned evilly.

"Don't do it Chris,"Nick laughed as Chris looked at him with determination in his eyes.

"Are you not man enough to take the bet?"she challenged him. The Australian girl was good at manipulating Chris into doing something and he always fell for it. He took the bait when Elyza challenged his manhood leaving Nick to just shake his head once more.

"There is no way you can make that shot again without hitting the rim," he told her while she just looked at him with cockiness plastered across her lips.

"If I win and you miss that shot or hit the rim, you have to shave your head,"he said with a grin of his own.

"Alright than, sounds good sport. Lets give it ago than,"Elyza replied as Nick handed her the ball. She bounced the ball a few times before her feet left the ground and she flicked her wrist sending the ball into the air. It sailed through the air and straight through, touching nothing but the net.

"Nothing but net! Still got skill! That's more than I can say for you sport,"with the ball back in her hand and now resting on her hip she looked at the boy with a smirk. A very annoyed and frustrated Chris mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't quite hear.

When she went to ask what exactly he had just said the front door of the house opened and out came Alicia stealing both Chris and Elyza's attention. She wore a T-shirt that clung to her in all right places and short shorts that were just long enough to show of her incredible legs without revealing too much. The older Clark rolled his eyes as both the blond and brunette's eyes were glued to his sister. Elyza was bound to catch some flies with the way her mouth was hanging open and he was positive that he could see the drool coming from Chris's opened mouth.

"All ready to go,"she smiled sweetly snapping the blond from her daze.

"Right, yeah, lets go,"she frowned when she saw that Chris was hungrily starting at her girlfriend. She angrily bounced the ball sending it flying in the direction of the brunette boy. Chris, not paying attention to anything other than Alicia did not see the ball coming straight at him and dropped to the pavement like a bag of cement when the ball contacted his groin.

"Oh! So sorry mate! Didn't realize you weren't paying attention," she faked the concern and hid a small smile. Nick gave her a knowing smile since he knew it wasn't actually an accident.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Alicia asked as the boy just groaned in pain.

"He'll be fine. You guys go catch your thing. I'll take care of him," Nick told the girls and ushered them off.

"Thanks Nick," the brunette added as they made their way to Elyza's bike.

The blond looked back at the boys before yelling," Don't forget the bet Chris!"

Alicia gave her a hard glance,"What was it this time?"

"Oh, you'll see,"she beamed brightly.

Nick looked down at the ground to the boy who was curled up into a ball,"should have been paying attention."

"And not drooling over my sister," he paused briefly, "Mate," Nick gave a small laugh as the boy just moaned in response. He had to admit even though he knew the pain and felt bad, it was still a little funny.

* * *

Authors Note: Thoughts? Comments? This was shirty and I suck? Anyway, once the test is over I should be good to start fixing up the chapters I have already written for this story and will be able to post them. But hope this short put a smile on your beautiful faces!


	6. Awkward Situtations

Chapter 5

Awkward situations

* * *

Authors Note: And back to the actual story! In this Chapter we have have some very light fluff but enjoy.

* * *

Sounds of low moans and groans from the outside made everyone tense. No one spoke, to afraid to say anything in fear that the dead would hear them. Chris anxiously looked through one of the cracks of the boarded up door. While Alicia paced back and forth letting her mind run rampant with unpleasant thoughts. This seemed to make Coon slightly anxious as he sat down keeping a watchful eye on the girl. He could feel the shift in his master's emotions and knew something was bothering her. His ears hung low in concern. Nick on the other hand choose a spot on the floor and stared down at his feet.

"Great were back in here," he muttered as his previous actions hungover him.

"Did we make sure that door was closed?" Alicia asked, looking over to the boys.

"Yeah first thing I did when we came here. There are so many out there."Chis whispered taking a glance at her.

His eyebrows drew together and the corners of his mouth curved downwards in a frown," Alicia you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that." The younger Clark tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth looking back at the boy.

"Do you think she found a safe place to ride this out?"she whispered softly, knowing it was a long shot. Once she stood still Coon got up from his position, licking Alicia's hand as if to comfort her before settling down next to her. She looked down at the animal beside her and gave him a half smile.

"Anything is possible I suppose." She heard the lack of faith in his voice as he replied.

"I really am sorry. I feel like this is all my fault,"Chris said with a look of guilt.

"Its...just we had been searching for you and the others."

"You mean, our mom and your dad?"she questioned.

"All of them, after we got separated we decided it would be safest if we made our way back. In hopes that maybe you would show up there." Chris told her trying to keep a level tone.

"When we got back to the house it looked like it had been ransacked. Ofelia and Daniel were nowhere to be found," Nick added from his seated position.

"We're not sure if it was walkers...or people. The place was just a mess. So when I saw you with her I thought..." he took a few steps toward Alicia causing Coon to let out a low growl as a warning. He instantly froze in place not wanting to further upset their four legged companion.

"Don't think he likes me very much," he smiled with uneasiness, making sure not to take his eyes off the dog.

She patted Coon's head in an attempt to calm him down,"In all fairness you did shoot his master."

"It's ok boy, hes not going to hurt me," her words seemed persuade him to ease up as he sat right back down and took his place beside her. However he still made sure to keep a protective eye on Alicia.

"She's the only reason why I'm still alive,"she spoke quietly, running her hands through her companion's fur.

"If it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't be here,"she said as the sudden noise of gunshots were heard.

"What the heck is it now!" Nick jumped to a standing position and sprinted to the nearest window. He couldn't see much expect the glow from the bullets that were whizzing by and cutting down the dead.

"What's going on?"asked Chris. The sound of gun fire lasted several minutes until only silence was left. When the gun fire ceased the groans and moans also stopped.

"Not sure."Nick answered worriedly.

"Let me see," Chris said moving over to the window. From what he could see there was no movement, just the dead scattered across in various areas.

"They're dead, something killed all the walkers," Alicia with Coon right on her tail looked out the window as well. She let a tiny glimmer of hope flicker within her. It was wishful thinking and she knew it, but she couldn't help but pray that this was Elyza's doing. She hoped it was her because that meant that she was alive and ok. It wasn't until the blond had parted ways with her in an attempt to save her and the boys that she realized she had grown rather fond of the other girl. Yes, she only just met Elyza a few days ago but she could honestly say that she enjoyed and valued the other girl's company.

There was some ruffling and noise just outside the door they had barricaded causing Coon to go into protection mode. He snarled at the door, showing off his arrow like teeth as bits of saliva went sailing into the air. The three of them looked at each other unsure of what exactly to do until they heard a familiar voice.

"Coon! Is that you?" called a female voice from the other side. As if someone hit a switch Coon went from vicious to puppy like in a matter of seconds. He jumped up and scratched at the door excitedly. The beating of Alicia's heart stopped for a second as she dashed to the door much like the German Shepard did.

"Elyza!"she yelled.

"Who else would it be princess, now open up!" Nick and Chris helped move the shelf that they had put in front of the door to stop anyone from getting in. To Elyza's surprise, once she opened the door Alicia wrapped her arms around the blond in a tight embrace.

"I missed you too, but watch the arm babe,"she winched slightly as she hugged the taller girl back.

"Sorry! I forgot," she bit her lower lip. It was something she had notice that Alicia tended to do whenever she was unsure of herself or even out of pure nervousness. It was something she started to think was really cute and made her smiled from ear to ear.

"I thought you were going to die,"Alicia informed sheepishly.

"Yeah, to be honest I did too," she said as Coon jumped up letting out a long series of whimpers, showing he too was happy of her return. She lowered her aviators to the bridge of her nose and redirected her smiled at the dog.

"Hey boy, glad to see you too!"she said ruffling his fur and giving him a quick hug as well.

"Lex we got to get going!" another female voice called from outside.

"Right than, shall we?" she said as they left the store and to an armored jeep. She opened the back of the jeep letting Coon hop in.

"It's going to be a little cramped so someone may have to sit on someone's lap," Octavia grinned as she jumped in the passenger's side.

"Someone can sit on my lap," Chris smiled hopefully which caused Alicia to roll her eyes as the blond smirked evilly. Elyza opened the door like a gentlewoman, allowing Alicia to get in first so that she could ever so smoothly take the seat next to the girl. Once everyone was in and settle Lincoln put the jeep in drive and they made their way back to their camp.

They all sat in silence with only the sound coming from the road and the soft purr of the jeep's engine. Their heads bobbed and jerked from side to side with every bump they hit. Every once and awhile they would hit a big bump which would cause Coon to stumble and fall. Each time he fell he rose back up and continued to happily look out the window with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. However not everyone in the jeep was as content as he was. Chris looked out the window angrily. He clearly was not happy about the seating arrangement.

"This isn't what I had in mind," he muttered under his breath.

"Neither did I," Nick replied from his seat. Elyza gave a tired smile of victory and let a small yawn escape. She leaned her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes. Letting the slight jerking motion of the jeep rock her to sleep. Alicia stared out her window as her eye lids began to droop. Within minutes she too let sleep take her.

When Octavia looked back at the passengers it was quite a visual as she let out a small chuckle. She tapped Lincoln's shoulder with her hand and motioned with a nod of her head to the back.

He used the rear view mirror to look at the group behind them. His lips stretched into a smile, "that is a picture perfect moment."

On the left side were the two boys with misery written all over their faces. Due to lack of seats and because Elyza had made sure to take the seat next to Alicia, Nick was forced to sit on Chris's lap. With the way the brunette boy glared out the window Octavia was sure he might just burn a hole through it. Nick looked like he wanted to die. He made sure his arms stayed folded against his chest not wanting to touch anything and couldn't make eye contact to anything other than the floor. The walker slayer had definitely put them in a very uncomfortable position. Then there was Elyza and Alicia. At some point during the trip the blond's head had slipped down to the younger Clark's shoulder while Alicia's head rested on top of Elyza's. Both girls were out cold.

"Definitely picture worthy," Octavia whispered back to Lincoln.

* * *

"Jasper open the fucking door! It's us. Elyza's been shot!" Octavia yelled up at the boy with urgency. He hastily opened the gate letting the jeep through into the compound. Alicia began to stir from the abrupt jerk of the vehicle.

She slowly opened her eyes feeling the weight and warmth of the blond on her shoulder. A faint tint of pink colored her cheeks as she removed her head from the other girl. She didn't know how they ended up in this position. In fact she doesn't even remember falling asleep to begin with. It didn't bother her she actually kind of liked the contact. It had been awhile since she had any psychical form of human contact. It felt nice.

Alicia could tell Elyza was still asleep by the steady rhythm of warm air that tickled her skin and it surprised her. The blond being a light sleeper, didn't wake up from the jeep's sudden stop. Her head remained cuddled between the nape of Alicia's neck and shoulder ,sleeping peacefully. The green eyed beauty's breath got caught in her throat when the girl below her shifted position causing her stained cheeks to darken. Unbeknownst to Elyza, when she preposition herself ,her lips ever so lightly graze the skin on the other girl's neck.

Alicia swallowed hard when she felt a soft pair of lips contact her skin. Her neck was probably one of the most sensitive spots on her body so when she felt the warm sensation against her neck she automatically closed her eyes for a second. When they reopened soft green irises fell down on the female warrior and admired the blond's features. She often thought of Elyza as an apocalyptic warrior, mostly having to due with her warpaint and the way she always came to Alicia's rescue. She truly was a majestic creature and it made sense to the brunette. The most beautiful things in the world ended up being the deadliest and Elyza was certainly both of those things. She had the looks and was a force to be reckoned with.

"Lex, we're here, we need to get you patched up quickly," the ebony woman declared causing the girl to groan. The taller girl who was currently being used as a human pillow completely forgot about her friend's wound.

"Elyza you need to get up, sleep later," she spoke softly and brushed away a stray strain of hair out Elyza's face right as the door opened. Alicia looked over at the man who had opened the door just in time to see a broad grin form on his lips. She had been caught. Now it wasn't just her cheeks that blushed but her whole face had turned red as strawberries did during the summer.

"Right, for a moment I forgot that sport over there shot me," blue eyes said half asleep as she finally removed her head from her human pillow. Both Lincoln and Octavia looked at each other before looking at the boy who had stuffed both hands in his pockets. A feeling of nervousness washed over him while under the steady gaze of the couple. He looked everywhere but at them. The girls stepped out of the jeep and Alicia gave the man an awkward thank you for opening the door.

"Come on, let's take that bullet out of your arm before you lose it," Octavia said breaking the brief silence.

"I'm coming with you,"Alicia replied, she wasn't asking, she was telling them but this only earned her a glare from the girl.

"look, no offense to you but I need to take this out of her now and I don't want anyone getting in my way. Our infirmary is small. You and the others will go with Lincoln. I'm sure you guys are hungry."

The brunette gave an icy, green glare back. She did not like the fact that she was being told she had to go with the others. It was true she was hungry and couldn't deny that but her need for food could wait. Right now her focus was on Elyza and if she would be ok. She didn't know Octavia well enough to just let her friend wonder off with her even if they knew each other. Besides that she wanted to be by the blond's side for moral support. It was the only way she thought she could help Elyza after everything she had done for her. It would also help ease Alicia's mind because she knew once the shorter girl was out of sight it would only cause her to worry more.

"Octavia is right it might get a bit crowded. I'll be fine, go eat and have Coon go with you. O will fix me up good, no worries," Elyza added as they started to walk away. Their four legged friend started to follow his blond master when Alicia called out to him.

"No boy! We can't go," the dog's ears went down as he turned his head to the two girls walking away, letting out a small whimper in protest.

"I know, I don't like it either,"she told the dog and ran her hand through his fur to clam him. She gave once last glance at the girls who disappeared from view and followed Lincoln and the others.

* * *

"Shit that hurt!" grumbled Elyza as the ebony girl pulled the bullet out of the wound and set it aside on a metal tray.

"You're lucky he's a shitty shot."Octavia said.

"Fuck'in donger! Should have just let the walker eat him," Elyza added as Octavia poured an antiseptic on the fresh wound.

The other girl laughed, "so what's up with the dog?"

"Saved him from walkers and he sorta adopted us."

"Us?" she cocked an eyebrow while stitching up the wound.

"Uh, yeah Alicia and I," she grimaced as the needle made contact with her skin.

" Ah, the brunette you also rescued."

"Yeah, I want to help her find the rest of her family,"she told.

"You know you can't just go around saving everyone and everything" Octavia announced.

"It's going to get you killed one day."

"I know and I don't. I save the ones I can. If that's how I die than at least I die doing some good than yeah?" Elyza informed causing her to sigh. She new lecturing the Australian woman wouldn't get her anywhere.

"So Alicia is pretty cute and seems to be quite found of you. She was pretty pissed when I told her she couldn't tag along," Octavia smiled trying to pry for more information on the brunette.

A smiled tugged at Elyza's lips at Octavia's words because she had become reasonably attached to the girl herself. The thought of the hug that Alicia had given her when she returned in once piece made her somewhat giddy. For Elyza it was a sign that Alicia cared about her much like how she cared for Alicia. The thought was enough to keep the young leader smiling for a few more minutes before deciding to speak.

"Yeah, she's a beaut, but also very straight."

"Like that has ever stopped you before," she retorted tightening the bandage around her arm. The sudden twang of pain caused Elyza to grind her teeth.

"She's different." she mumbled. The conversation didn't get much further as they were interrupted by a loud rumble of the blond's stomach and Octavia let out a chuckle.

"Come on lets get you some food. I'm sure your girlfriend would also love to see you,"she teased.

"Oh but before I forget. Take these. They're antibiotics to prevent infection." Elyza hopped off the table and gave the other girl a look of amusement.

"O I know what they are. I am the one that taught you everything you know after all. And I must say I did a pretty damn good job," she teased back looking at the job Octavia had preformed.

"Shut it Blondie before I rip those stitches out," she playfully fired back as they left the infirmary.

* * *

"Ok can we vote to never go back to that convenient store?" Chris asked the group as they all sat next around a fire pit.

"I certainly have no objections," Nick added humbly, still haunted by his actions.

"I'm going to get a second round. Hey do you think if I give this piece to Coon it would make me cool with him? Like a peace treaty?" the boy asked.

"I don't know. You could try," she shrugged.

He cautiously walked over to the dog who watched his every move. It didn't take long before Coon gave a soft growl in warning. Heeding the dog's warning he decided it would be better to just throw it next to him. The German Sheppard looked at the food that laid next to him in disgust. He paid no attention to it after that and Chris frowned in defeat. Alicia laughed at her personal guard's action. He really didn't seem to be fond of Chris which she thought under the circumstances was understandable. In all her life she had never met a dog quite like him.

"Alicia you want anything?" Chris asked. When she shook her head he headed toward the area with the food leaving just her and Nick with Coon. She picked up the piece of meet and tried to give it to him but just like her he didn't seem hungry. Instead he looked up at her and gave it a quick sniff before returning his head back on the ground between his paws.

"You too huh boy?" she patted his head.

Nick looked over at his sister. He saw the fear and anxiety written on her face. It was the same look she had when their dad was in the hospital. He fiddled his hands nervously as he watched the flames. The older Clark couldn't help but feel guilty for the part he had played in this predicament.

"You know I thought I was better than this. I thought that I would be ok. But I was wrong. I'm not and I don't think I ever will be. I gave in and because I needed a fix, I put us all in danger. I know it doesn't make up for it but I really am sorry."

Alicia sighed, "Nick, you are better than this. So much better and this is why I get so upset with you. Because I know that! I'm sorry that I'm so short with you."

"It's just that I miss the old Nick. The one before the drugs. The brother that I could count on. Who gave me a band aid that one time I fell off my bike and scraped my knee when we were younger. Who was there to stick up for me when mom was being unreasonable. The one person who had my back no matter what."

"I'm sorry," he said looking back at his folded hands.

"I'm trying. I'm trying really hard. I can promise you that."

"I know Nick. I'll try to be more patient with you," she said.

"Thank you."

"Do you think they're ok? Mom and the others?" she ran her hands through Coon's fur. She was finding that it was having a calming effect on her as much as it did for him.

He didn't want to lie to his sister and tell her that he was sure they were fine or that everything was going to be ok because he knew the chances were pretty slim. On the other hand he didn't want her to give up hope either because there was a small chance that they could be alive. He was almost positive that Elyza was walker food and when she came back it surprised him. So if Elyza could come back why couldn't there be a chance that the rest of their family was ok.

He kicked at the ground with his shoe, "I don't know. But if they are with Daniel, hes too stubborn to let them die." Alicia gave him a soft giggle .

"Alright well I think Chris has the right idea. I'm going to grab a second plate," Nick stood up.

"So, should we like hug now or something?" he said with a toothy grin.

"Oh shut up and go get you food,"she smiled as he left. She looked down at her furry companion that was laying on the ground right besides her. His ear's twitched when she stroked his fur with her hand.

"I hope she's ok boy."

Alicia returned her attention to the fire pit. Her mind was on the blond. She was just as worried about her as much as she was worried about her mom and the rest of their group. She had only know this girl a short time but the female warrior had certainly grown on her. Like Coon she had never met anyone like Elyza. Both Coon and Elyza were both special and a god sent. Were they able to get the bullet out? How much blood did she lose? Was she ok? Was she going to turn into one of those things. She chewed on her bottom lip out of anxiousness staring at the flames as they danced away.

A large hand was placed on her shoulder causing her to look up. She was met by the man who had caught her earlier in the jeep. He was a very handsome man. The type of guy that made a woman's knees weak with just one smile. From what she could tell thanks to the thin fabric of his shirt, he was very fit. That and the fact that his biceps were almost bigger than her head. His complexion was dark and he seemed to tower over her with his height. His head was shaven which only added to his attractiveness and she could tell by his appearance he was not someone to be messed with. Yet there was gentleness and the look of genuine concern in his eyes.

"You should really eat something," he handed her a plate and sat down next to her.

"Thanks but I'm ok."

"Lincoln right?" she asked as he nodded quietly in response.

"And you're Alicia." he added seeing the look of worry in her eyes.

"She'll be fine. She's not our Heda for nothing."he informed as he gave her the plate of food once more.

"Heda?" she questioned finally taking the plate from his hands not wanting to be rude.

"Means commander in our language."

Alicia's face wrinkled in confusion, "what language? "

"Trigedasleng,"he responded as he placed a piece of meat in his mouth with his fingers.

"I have never heard of that language before."

He gave a boyish grin, "You wouldn't have. We made it up. So outsiders don't understand what we're talking about."

"So it's kind of like a secret language?"she asked as the man licked his fingers.

"You should eat while you can to keep your strength up. You never know when your next meal is going to be in this world. But yes I guess you could say that." he told her as she decide to pop a piece of meat into her mouth. It tasted heavenly.

"Oh my god what is this? It's really good." She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent meal that tasted this good.

Lincoln smiled proudly, "It's venison from the hunt earlier. Our hunting party caught a deer."

"This place is unreal,"Lincoln chuckled.

"Why's that?"

"Because this place has shelter, defense, food and water. It's own language apparently. For a world like ours, it's like a dream come true."

"Lincoln's smile only grew brighter, "that's what we were going for when we started to build this place. Elyza, Octavia, myself and a few others as well built this placed so we had a place to call home."

" That's amazing. So you guys are like the founders of this place?" she asked. The more information she received about her friend the more Elyza surprised her.

"You could say that, but you'll have to excuse me. I see that our ladies have returned." he pointed toward the women with blond and raven locks.

"I'm going to make Octavia a plate. It was nice officially meeting you." She quickly thanked him for the plate as well as saving them earlier before he left. As she watched Lincoln walk away she caught site of Elyza making her way towards her. She was so relieved to see that she was fine.

Lincoln made his way to where the food was located and started making Octavia a plate. He glanced back at Alicia just in time to see her hug his friend causing him to smile.

"What has you smiling like an idiot?" Octavia asked the man as he handed her the plate he made.

He pointed at the two girls," so I take it everything went well."

She let her eyes follow Lincoln's finger to Elyza and the girl, "You know her, too stubborn to die and that isn't going to happen. She's straight."

A cocky grin swept over his lips, "want to bet on it?"

She returned his smile, "She oozes straight girl."

"Babe, were surrounded by the walking dead. Anything is possible."

"I guess we will just have to see than."

"How did your brother react to the news about the new comers?" he asked.

She picked up a piece of the meat and plopped it into her mouth, "How he always does. Disapproves of letting them stay here and threw a temper tantrum when I told him Elyza wants to help them find the rest of their group," a small chuckle escaped from his lips as he handed her a cup filled with fresh water. She took the drink letting the cool liquid slide down her dry throat.

"And he will cave in, because he only listens to her," she frowned.

Lincoln stepped closer to his girlfriend and used his thumb and pointer finger to make her look at him. His golden brown eyes gazed into Octavia's orbs with so much love and admiration for the woman. He loved her eyes because they were a mixture of pale blue and a soft shade of green, creating an exotic color. When they first met tt didn't take long for it to become his favorite color.

"He still sees you as his little sister that needs protection."

Octavia looked up into his eyes as his thumb grazed over her cheek, "and what do you see?" He gave a proud smile and continued to trail his thumb across until they brushed over her soft lips.

"I see a strong and amazing warrior who is more than capable of taking care of herself. A woman who can easily put me on my ass," she laughed and his eyes fell upon her lips.

He leaned in, and she could feel the warmth of his words kiss her lips as he whispered, "You are also incredibly smart and beautiful." She moved in and closed the gap that was between them in a slow kiss.

They broke apart mere inches from each other, "God I love you."

"I love you too, forever and always."

* * *

Authors Note: Thoughts? Comments? Anyway guys hope you enjoyed!


	7. Stargazer

Chapter 6

Stargazer

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it has been awhile since an update. Been studying for my test so I kind of shot this one out when I had the chance. Enjoy!

* * *

"You're ok!" Alicia gently hugged the girl. Coon joined in, jumping up on Elyza and almost knocking over the girls in the process. He wagged his tail in excitement as she knowledge his presence.

"How's your arm?" Alicia ask worriedly as her eyes darted to the wound.

"It's a bit sore and my arm is a bit stiff but I told ya before, was nothing but a flesh wound,"she smiled and knelt down to greet the dog.

"Hardly. It was one that could have made you bleed to death,"she warned the blond.

"Yeah but I'm fine now."

She looked up at the girl above and gave a toothy grin,"were you worried about me sweet cheeks? If you are still worried you can nurse me back to health yourself."

Alicia rolled her eyes skyward,"of course I was worried, everyone was. You were shot and than you did something really stupid and played hero. You could have died!"

"I'm too awesome to die," Elyza told the taller girl with much cockiness causing Alicia to scowl.

"How can you joke about something like that! You ran off into a horde of walkers and didn't even take Coon with you!" She snapped angrily. She couldn't believe the other girl was making jokes about it. She had already been angry with Elyza when she ran off without Coon and making jokes about dying was just adding fuel to the fire. To the taller girl it was a serious matter. She had already lost Matt to the monsters and she wasn't so sure she would see her family again. Alicia didn't know if she could bare losing anyone else she cared about.

Elyza stood in front of the brunette so that ocean blue orbs met with the forest green ones. She could feel the anger radiating from the green pools as the girl glared at her. It was so fierce that Elyza swore if the devil himself were present, it was enough to make even him feel uneasy. She shifted nervously under Alicia's gaze and placed her hands in the front pockets while her thumbs nervously played with the rough fabric of her jeans. This nervous feeling didn't happen too often to the sun-kissed beauty but with the way those green eyes bored through her, it made her feel small. She had never expected to get such a strong reaction from the other girl and Elyza's face contorted with guilt. Through their travels she had seen Alicia frustrated and annoyed but this was the first time she had ever seen her angry. She never meant to make the girl worry but her primary concern at that time was to make sure Alicia survived.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you," she said taking another step closer to the brunette.

"It's just that I needed to make sure you had a chance at surviving. I didn't take Coon because I wanted him to protect you. I knew there was a good chance that I was going to die with or without him anyway. So at least he could watch over you," she ran a hand through her golden wisps.

"And I make jokes because it's how I make light of a horrible situation. I guess, it has become a bad habit. I know, "she proclaimed sheepishly as her eyes darted to the ground.

Alicia's face softened and she shook her head, "No, it's a part of who you are. Don't change it. I'm sorry." Elyza's words had melted the anger away but it didn't make the worry and dread that had been silently building up within her vanish.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I was afraid you wouldn't make it back. I already lost Matt, and I'm not sure if I will ever see the rest of my family alive. I know he's trying really hard but I'm afraid with Nick's addiction he will do something stupid and I'll lose him all over again. Then you left and I thought you were going to die. I just don't want to lose anyone else,"she projected all her fears onto the blond as she quietly listened. Elyza knew what she was going through. She had lost a great deal of people in her life, whom she was close with and nothing ever made it easier but time.

"Hey it's ok. We are going to help find them,"she pulled the brunette into a warm embrace and hugged her tightly. The brunette was clearly upset and it was the only thing she could think of to help ease the other girl. Nick's addiction was new information to her but she wasn't about to ask about it now, not wanting to further the girl's pain. But she would make a mental note to ask about it later. She wanted Alicia and her family to stay with them if they wanted. However as the commander she still needed to look out for her people here and make sure Alicia's family would not put them in any danger.

Whether it was because Alicia had just poured her heart out, relieving some of the fear that had been festering inside her or if her friend's presence just had a way of soothing her, but she felt better. She felt lighter and a bit more at ease. Of course she was still worried but at least for right now it wasn't overwhelming like it was before.

Alicia pulled away from the hug and with sternness warned, "Thank you again, for every thing. Just do me one favor and don't pull a stunt like that again or I will kill you myself."

Elyza could only give her a small smile. She didn't like to make promises she couldn't keep unless absolutely necessary. She knew she couldn't promise the girl that because if it came right down to it, if it saved Alicia's life she would do it all over again in a heart beat.

"Are you threatening me? Cuz you can't handle this,"Elyza gave a closed lip smile.

"Oh can it, commander,"Alicia mocked.

"Or I'll let everyone here know you're afraid of thunder and lighting," she playfully teased back.

" Hey I am not afraid of Thunder and Lighting! It's just too noisy!"the blond stuck out her bottom lip, pouting.

"Right. I'm sure,"Alicia added skeptically.

"Yeah well at least I don't snore!" Elyza wagged her finger in the air.

"I do not snore!"The banter between the two girls went on for a few more minutes before it was stopped by the clearing of someone's throat. They were met by Lincoln's classic grin as he glanced toward Octavia who's face had soured. While a curly, haired man looked on unamused. Alicia's cheeks turned a light shade of pink while she watched Elyza walk up to the man she did not know.

"How long have they been there,"she thought.

"Bell. It's good to see you" Elyza hugged him.

"Good to have you back. Glad your ok"he smiled and gladly received the embrace.

"How is the arm feeling?" he questioned as he motioned to the wound.

"Octavia did a great job at patching me up. She's a natural."she smiled at the younger Blake.

"Well she had a great teacher,"he smiled causing Octavia to roll her eyes in disgust.

"Nah mate was all O. I just showed her the path," she replied and turned her attention to the girl beside her.

"Alicia this is Bellamy. One of my best mates. You already met O and Link."

"And this is."

"Alicia,"she finished for the blond as Bellamy looked in her direction, giving her a nod.

"I promised I would help find her family,"she informed him. His sudden change in facial expression didn't go unnoticed by Alicia. She could tell by the twist in his frown he did not approve.

"I'm sorry to hear that,"he voiced and turned his attention back to Elyza.

"You should get some rest and come see me tomorrow morning. I fill you on the details you have missed. We can talk about this issue more as well. But I actually have to go, I have some things to go over with Raven."

"Which reminds me, Raven would have joined me but she is busy working on something for you."

"Something for me?" Elyza said with a raised brow.

"Yes but you will have to wait for tomorrow. Anyway I have to get going. I just wanted to see how you were. Make sure to stop by though, so we can talk about our plans," he glanced back at Alicia once more before quickly making his exit. The look he gave her made her feel a bit uneasy. He was casting off a very strong vibe and she got the feeling that he really didn't want her there.

"What crawled up his butt and died?" Alicia asked causing Octavia to laugh as they all seated themselves around the fire.

"She's sassy I like her,"Octavia leaned in and whispered to Elyza.

"Oh she's the sass master," she whispered back to the other girl with warpaint.

"It's not you" Lincoln informed Alicia

"My brother doesn't like anyone he meets. Doesn't trust them. Which keeps us safe but it has it's downfalls too."

"Because he doesn't trust anyone it also means he wont help anyone but who he knows. Which I don't agree with. We should be careful and wearing of others but that doesn't mean we should turn our backs to our fellow man. We don't always agree because of that," Elyza stated poking the fire with a stick.

"And yet he still will take orders from you," Octivia added causing the blond to look at her.

She gave her a shit eating grin,"That's because I am the commander."

"No it's because he has a huge hard on for you," the girl shook her head in disagreement as a small frown formed on Alicia's lips.

"Unless he grows a vagina and tits that will never happen," the blond told the girl to the right of her as Chris started choking on the last bit of food he had. He was walking back with Nick when he had heard the tail end of their conversation. Nick looked over at the other boy as all eyes were now focused on Chis, who stood awkwardly coughing in front of them.

"Yo, Chris you ok man?" Nick asked patting his back.

"I'm good, food went down the wrong pipe," he coughed.

"Sorry,"he said once he had recovered from his coughing fit.

"Did you guys enjoy?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes thank you, I'm Nick by the way and that's Chris," he pointed.

"Good, I'm Lincoln and this is Octavia." the man responded and shook the two boy's hands.

"Speaking of food,"Alicia turned her attention the the blond beside her.

"Eat some of this. I was saving the rest for you." She handed her the plate of food Lincoln had politely made for her.

"Aw, thanks love. See already nursing me back to health," Elyza added taking the plate.

"Not even in your dreams warrior princess," the taller girl added as the shorter girl scrunched up her face in confusion.

"What? You mean like Xena? I'll take it. She's hot and kind of a bad ass," she added and Octavia laughed.

"Xena, the blond, Australian walker slayer. Does have a nice ring to it," Octavia added.

"So does that mean you're Gabrielle" Elyza gave a smug grin.

Alicia pinched the bridge of her nose and tilted her head toward her knees, "I walked straight into that one."

"Yeah you definitely did princess."

Nick rubbed his hands together in front of the fire and smiled. It was funny watching his sister squirm under the groups teasing. A couple of hours went by as they laughed and told stories of times before the walkers. The mood was light and it was a nice change of pace from the past few days.

"How did you guys all meet?" Nick asked picking up his cup and taking a sip of the cool liquid.

The corner of Octavia's lips turn upwards into a grin,"I got this one."

"I met the blond bomber here through some mutual friends that were going to her college. We kind of just hit it off. Than she met Lincoln and my bone head brother. You two got along together scary well," she pointed at Elyza.

"Yeah but so did Link and I," the blond told her.

"We were actually out celebrating her getting into the police academy when everything started to happen," Elyza said proudly.

"Yup, pretty much everyone in our family including Bell were police officers," the raven haired woman explained.

"After everything sort of fell apart we made sure to stick together," Lincoln added.

"What were you and Lincoln going to do before all the of this happened?" Alicia ask the bald man and the blond.

"I was a firefighter," he gave a proud smile, the kind that was big enough to show off all his pearly, white teeth.

"And I actually moved here from Australia to study abroad. I wanted to go into the medical field. Be a doctor or something," Elyza chimed.

"What were you guys doing?" Lincoln asked the new comers.

Nick looked nervously at his sister and rubbed the back of his neck while his sister spoke, "It's like it came out of nowhere."

"I just graduated high school and one day I was looking at colleges than the next my family and I were fighting to stay alive," she motioned to Nick and Chris.

"Yeah, I remember when that one bloke came into the bar. I thought he was already drunk with the way he came stumbling in. That was until he bit someone's ear off," Elyza added redirecting the topic. She didn't want the group to know about Nick's addiction problem before she could talk to Alicia about it. She didn't want it to get back to Bellamy somehow because he would fight to kick them out. It was something she didn't want to argue with him about especially when she didn't have all the facts.

Laughter and giggles filled the cool night air as the group continue to tell stories of a time before the living dead and stories after their arrival around the fire pit. There weren't too many nights like tonight. A night where everyone felt safe and they all were enjoying each others company expect maybe Chris; who's lips turned downwards when he saw Alicia take Elyza's jacket to keep her warm from the cool night.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow? Are we going to look for our family?" Chris questioned the group sharply.

"Sure thing sport. Tomorrow morning I am going to speak with Bell and we will get a team ready,"Elyza told him as his lips to turned into another frown at the nickname.

"He is not going to like that," Octavia told the blond.

"I know, but tomorrow I will take back my duties when I speak with him."

"Octavia and I have discussed the matter and we will assist," Lincoln added causing Elyza to smile.

"Which reminds me, we should head to bed since we will be up at first light."

"Where are we staying?"Nick asked as they all stood up.

"For now I have arranged for you and Chris to stay with Octavia and I. Alicia will stay with Elyza until we can make the proper arrangement," Lincoln lied. There was more than enough space for them to all stay in one place but he figured Elyza would appreciate the alone time with the brunette. Octavia's eyes narrowed as she stared at her boyfriend. She knew what his real intentions were and she didn't like it.

"Actually, Lincoln there is a pull out couch that Nick and Chris can share if they want," Elyza suggested. The four of them looked over at the boys.

"After the car incident I am not sharing a bed with him too. No offense Nick." Chris informed the group.

"None taken," Nick replied bringing his arms in the air to show he was not offended.

"Well than, you can go with Lincoln and Octavia. Nick and Alicia will come with me," Elyza told Chris. She knew that with the new discovery about Nick's addiction he needed to have someone watch over him just in case. Chris stared at her in annoyance. He didn't like that option either but decided it would be best not to argue. Instead he mumbled something under his breath and reluctantly followed the couple.

"If you will follow us, I'm sure you will want to get cleaned up before bed,"Lincoln told Chris ignoring the looks he was receiving from his girlfriend.

"I know exactly what you tried to do there Link. And you are playing dirty."she whispered in his ear while he just smiled at her innocently.

"Two can play this game,"her lips pursed into a grin.

Alicia's eyes went wide in awe as Elyza showed her the room she would be staying in for the night. There wasn't really anything special about it. What made it special was that it had fresh clean sheets and towels. It had been a while since the taller girl slept in an actual bed, a clean one at that. Most of the time when they took shelter she had to sleep on the floor. Elyza placed her shoulder against the door frame taking in the sight before her. She watch the girl in front of her as she ran her hand over the soft fabric of the bed. She unfolded the towels that felt so soft in her hands and brought it up to her nose. She deeply inhaled the fresh sent of detergent and it was heavily. Elyza loved when Alicia smiled because it was something so beautiful and precious. It also happened to be very contagious as it caused a smile to pull across her own lips.

"If you're this happy over a bed and some towels, I cant imagine what it will be like when you see that we have running water," she stated, causing Alicia to turn to her.

"You guys have running water?"she said in surprise.

"We do, but we use it sparingly. You can take one first if you would like,"she gave her a warm smile.

"No you should take one first."

Alicia smirked,"Besides you really need one. You are getting a little ripe."

Elyza faked being hurt and held a hand over her heart causing the girl to laugh," Hey you would smell too if you had been fighting hordes of walkers to save a pretty girl. You work up a massive sweat doing that!"

"Fine, you get a, get out of jail free card for tonight,"she poked.

Elyza smiled and spoke softly, "But hey in all seriousness, if you need anything I'm right next door. So come get me."

"Thanks, same to you,"Alicia replied as Elyza closed the door behind her.

Elyza stepped out of the shower and wiped the fog from the mirror with her hand. The warm water that rained down on her sore body felt amazing and she could have easily stayed under it for hours. However she didn't want to use up all the water on Alicia. She wanted her to also enjoy her shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and made her way into the hall where she was met by green irises.

Alicia bit down on her lower lip a bit harder than she had intended. Elyza stood in front of her with nothing but a towel on. It covered the essentials but Elyza still looked amazing with bits of golden strains of wet hair clinging to the side of her flushed cheek. She let her eyes wonder over the girl's exquisite frame seeing that the towel covered just up to her breasts where a broken infinity tattoo was located just above. Droplets of water glisten on her shoulders and collar bones that were left bare making her practically glow with radiance. She came across another tattoo on Elyza's arm, some sort of tribal pattern which only added to the blond's attractiveness. Dark, green eyes traveled further down the half naked girl's body in front of her to her toned legs finishing the tour of Elyza's body. She brought her eyes back up to blue orbs only to see Elyza giving her a very smug smirk.

"See something you like princess?"

"You wish, but you do clean up nicely. Almost didn't recognize you without your raccoon eyes," Alicia replied coolly.

"You sure know how to give a girl confidence," the blond leader laughed.

"The shower is all yours. Better hurry up because I think your starting to stink up the place,"Elyza chuckled and Alicia stuck out her tongue playfully. Once she was in her room she dropped the towel and went to the dresser by the window. She glanced out it once she was done dressing and pulled a hoodie over her head. She knew they were getting up early tomorrow morning but it was such a beautiful night that she didn't want to miss, a little star gazing before bed couldn't hurt. She opened her window and climbed onto the roof.

Alicia left out a soft moan as the warm beads of water fell onto her body. Steam filled the air and clung to all the surfaces of the bathroom. She couldn't remember the last time she had an actual shower. It felt incredible until the water started to turn a bit cold. That is when she decided to turn off the water and step out before it turned into ice. Once she was dried enough she opened the door and made her way to her room to get dressed. She pulled a hoodie over herself and grabbed Elyza's leather jacket knowing she was probably going to want it tomorrow. She knocked on the door but when she heard no answer she figured the girl was sleeping. She opened the door ever so careful, knowing her friend was a light sleeper, but winced when the door creaked anyway. She paused a moment and peeked her head through only to find Coon snuggled up at the foot of the bed but no Elyza. The dog raised his head to see who the visitor was than placed his head back down onto the bed with a wag of his tail. Alicia sat down running her hand through the furry companion's soft fur and he wagged his tail again in appreciation. She stayed like that for a few moments looking around the room when she noticed the wide opened window. She peeked her head through in confusion when she heard Elyza's familiar voice.

"Hey beautiful, up here. Come join me if you want." Alicia climbed onto the roof and sat down next to her friend.

"What are you doing up here?"

The blond who was laying down with her hands folded behind her head looked over at her and smiled,"Stargazing. It's the one good thing about the apocalypse. No light pollution, or smog, just the stars and the moon."

Before the dead walked among the living Alicia had never paid much attention to things like this, being too busy with her daily life but as she gazed into the midnight sky she understood why people did it. It was a clear night with nothing but the stars and the full moon. The sliver disk hung high casting a silky, gray and luminous glow on their little community. The black drop of the night sky was covered in a blanket of tiny balls of light that twinkled like dying embers of a fire.

"It's beautiful," she said which made Elyza smile.

"Yeah, it always puts me at ease," the shorter girl replied.

Alicia only gave a small nod of understanding, "I really am sorry that I kind of poured everything onto you earlier."

"It's ok princess, that's what friends are for." Elyza gave her a reassuring smile as she sat up.

Alicia spoke softly, just above the volume of a whisper, " Just with everything that has happened, I could have lost you too."

"It's ok, you see I am kind of like a cockroach. Very had to kill," Elyza bumped her shoulder playfully against Alicia's shoulder causing the brunette to repeat the action.

Alicia glanced over at her and questioned, "Do you think they are alive?"

There was a pause from the blond before she sat up straighter, "I wish I could tell you yes but I can't. But I can tell you we will do everything we can to find them." Alicia gave her a smile when she noticed a small book next to her.

"What's this?" she questioned picking up the hard covered book. Elyza watched as she picked up her sketch book and bit the inside of her cheek when she gave Alicia permission to go through it. It was something she very rarely gave permission for. She never really liked showing off her sketches because to her they were never worthy enough to be seen.

"It's my sketch book, thought I would do some sketching while I was up here,"she tapped her knee with her fingers as she watched Alicia's facial expressions closely. The burnette turned the pages of the book in awe of how beautiful her drawings were. The way she captured the moon and other scenery was incredible.

"These are amazing!" She told Elyza with a bright smile. Her heart fluttered as she turned the page and saw a picture of herself, sleeping peacefully.

"When did you draw this?" She asked as she ran her finger over the smooth paper of the sketch book. She was transfixed because Elyza had drawn her beautifully. She tore her eyes from the drawing to look at her friend that had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"That night with the storm. When I was done with my rounds." Elyza told her.

"This is beautiful."

"Yeah well it helps when the person you are drawing is beautiful," she winked playfully at Alicia who's turn it was to blush. She didn't know Elyza could draw and than suddenly it occurred to her that she really didn't know much about the other girl. She knew a few things that she had witnessed first hand, such as the blond knowing her way around a walker or two and was in-charge here; but what did she really know about Elyza personally. Other than she called sunglasses sunnies, had a soft spot for raccoons and she was genuinely a good person. She wondered and that opened up a whole new bag of questions. What were her likes and dislikes? What was her favorite color? Favorite food or candy? What things did she used to do before the world turned into this mess **.**

"What's your favorite candy?"She blurted out with a slight frown.

Elyza glanced back at her in puzzlement at the sudden random question, "Um, I love those hard, watermelon candies."

"Favorite color?"she asked and closed the sketch book. The girl beside her tapped her finger on her chin, thinking over her answer before giving a wide spread grin. A grin that made Alicia feel as if there was more to Elyza's answer than what she led on.

"It changes, but right now definitely green. Whats with the twenty one questions?"

Alicia gave a half shrug and laid down on the cool surface of the roof, " I don't know, I just realized I don't know much about you and I would just like to get to know you more than what I already know."

"And what do you know about me now?" she asked curiously.

"Your favorite animals are raccoons, which I guess I can see why now. You have names for all your knives. And you have a thing for aviator sunglasses that you call sunnies which I think it kind of cute."Alicia stated, counting on her fingers while Elyza couldn't contain the surprised smile that was displayed across her lips.

"ok so what is your favorite color?"

"Purple." They spent the next few hours laying on that roof side by side, with the moon as well as the stars looking down at them. While the crickets and cicadas filled the nighttime air around them like soothing background music. The girls were just having fun talking and learning new things about the other. Simply just enjoying each others company with out the threat of being eaten looming over them. For once it felt as if they were just two ordinary friends hanging out. Time flew by as they talked just about everything from favorite movies, superheros to music. If either one had ever played any sports, Elyza had taken martial arts and defense classes but Alicia never really gotten into any sport. The young warrior's face wrinkled in disgust when Alicia told her she loved brussel sprouts when she asked the other girl what vegetable she loved. That caused taller girl to playfully kick Elyza's boot, telling her not to look down on what other people eat. They laughed at stories of embarrassing childhood memories like the one time when Elyza tried to cook baked potatoes in her microwave and walked back into the kitchen only to find three, rotating balls of fire because she had forgotten to take the tinfoil off first. That had Alicia tearing up from laughter as the blond miserably failed at trying to defend herself. The way the young brunette described her mom's reaction had Elyza gripping her side in pain from the laughter as the story of a little Alicia walking right into her screen door was told. She knocked it completely off its hinges as her mom looked on horrified. Their conversation had drifted off to high school where it surprised Alicia when Elyza told her she never skipped class after she explained how she would skip sometimes and hang out with Mat by the bleachers. From there it went to ex's and crushes.

"I have a question I want to ask you but I don't want it to be rude," she told her friend.

Elyza tapped the bottom on her chin and grinned as if she knew what the brunette was going to ask, "Ok shoot. What is it?"

"When did you know you liked girls and not boys?"she questioned.

Elyza's smiled grew, "Ever since I was a wee sprout. I only ever had crushes on girls and it only got stronger the older I got. Tried it once with a guy. Wasn't for me."

"Did your parents freak out?"

Elyza shook her head no, "Nah, my mum and dad were very supportive."

"Too supportive at times," the blond's face scrunched up.

"When ever I brought home a new female friend my mom would always ask, And what about her? And than would get all disappointed when I said they were straight." Alicia laughed. A comfortable silence fell over the girls as Alicia admired the night sky and Elyza begin thinking about a question that had been in the back of her head for some time now.

She broke the silence first, "I do want to ask you a question though."

"And I am only asking because if you and your family so choose, I would like for you to stay here. Make this your new home, but I need to know something." She continued with some uneasiness in her voice.

Alicia smiled on the inside at Elyza's proposal, "What's that?"

Elyza bit the inside of her cheek again something she did when she was nervous, "I want to ask about your brother." Alicia knew where this was going and she understood why the blond was asking her. If she was in charge of the safety of all the people that lived here she would have asked about Nick's addiction as well.

"I'm sorry, it's just,"

"No it's ok I understand," Alicia interrupted.

She took a deep breath and explained, "he's getting better and has come a long way since the beginning."

"Has he ever put you guys in danger?" Elyza asked cautiously.

The other girl sighed not wanting to lie to her friend, " Nick still has his moments of weakness even if they are getting less and less. He's really trying though." Elyza shook her head in understanding.

"I would understand if you changed your mind about us staying here."

"You said he's getting better right? Everyone deserves a second chance," she gave Alicia a warm smile. The two girls continued to talked for most of the night before Elyza's eye's became heavy and felt like sand bags while the Alicia couldn't seem to stop the abundance of yawns that escaped passed her lips. They decided it was best to get some sleep. Especially since they had a long day ahead of them **.**

She was surrounded by a darkness expect for the small ray of white light off in the distance. Behind her were loud snarls and growls from something she could not see in the fog of darkness. She ran and ran until her legs burned and her chest felt tight. But she finally made it to the ray of light. She hesitated and looked back into the darkness when a long, bony arm with missing patches of flesh, reach out; and grabbed her jacket. It jerked her roughly toward the edge of the darkness. She struggled against the iron clad grasp it had on her but was eventually able to break free. It roared with anger as she stepped into the white light and out into another room.

Only this room looked and smelled similar but she couldn't quite place where she knew it from. Unlike the room she was just in that felt cold and filled her with dread this new room felt warm and inviting. A fire place made the area feel cozy and friendly shadows danced on the walls. While lit candles were scattered throughout. She walked closer to the bed and ran her hand through the soft furs on the bed. This room, this bed, it all seemed so familiar and it was driving her crazy. She felt like she was so close to remembering the significance of this room when a voice called out to her.

"Clarke," it was just a voice without a body, no one was here but her. The voice called out to her again causing her chest to ache. She, like the room, couldn't place who the voice belonged too and it was eating at her soul.

"Clarke, you may not mind forgetting who you are, but you are forgetting me as well." She froze in place as the voice spoke from somewhere behind. She felt a presences behind her that wasn't there before and her blood turned cold. She slowly turned around and was met by a very pale face with a black mask wrapped around murky, green eyes.

"Lexa,"she breathed. There stood before her a very pale and broken looking Lexa. All memories of the warrior came rushing back at once causing her to drop beside the bed. Lexa quickly caught Clarke in her arms, letting the other girl sob in them.

"This isn't real, you died I saw it happen," Clarke looked up at Lexa with cheeks stained of tears.

She helped Clarke back to her feet, "Yes you did."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," the commander said and wiped a tear away from her face.

"I have missed you Clarke," Lexa reached behind Clarke's neck and pulled her into a rough kiss. The Trikru warrior searched the Skaikru leader's eyes when Clarke hastily pulled Lexa back in for another kiss. Lexa's lips were cold to the touch and nothing like the warmth; and softness that she had remembered. However, at that moment Clarke didn't care. Lexa was here now, alive, and kissing her back. That was the only thing that mattered.

"I have missed you too,"the blond desperately told the woman before her.

Lexa stepped back from Clarke and shook her head," have you though?"

"You have forgotten me. You didn't even recognize this place and what happened here,"she stated as crimson began to soaked through her clothes.

"Lexa your bleeding!" the blond yelled in fear as Lexa nodded past Clarke to the bed. The Skaikru warrior looked toward the bed and saw that it also began to turn red with blood. Clarke glanced back to Lexa but found she was no longer there. A cold gust of wind blew through the room putting out all the candles, leaving a now dimly lit fire that could go out any second.

"How could you forget me Clark!" An angry voice echoed off the walls.

"Lexa please!" she pleaded as tears streamed from her eyes.

"You could have saved me Clarke! You let me die there!"

"I loved you! There was nothing I could do!" she screamed just as Lexa's rotting corpse came out of a cloud of a black mist.

"You deserve to die too!" The corpse sprinted right at her but before it could attack Clarke it was met by an axe to the head. It fell to the ground and dissolved into black smoke that was sucked into the fireplace.

"Tell me Clarke, is this what you usually dream of?" a softer and warmer voice came from her savor as they stepped into the light.

"How is this possible? You just died again." Clarke questioned causing the other person to smile sweetly.

"You're dreaming Clarke. And I can only guess that Lexa was a manifestation of your feelings," Lexa spoke softly. Clarke swallowed hard listening to Lexa's words.

"I know you Clarke. I know the turmoil within you. You feel like you could have done more. That you could have saved me so you feel guilty. And all those insincerities created dark Lexa."

"So than what are you?" she sniffled.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders, "Perhaps I am the real Lexa or something similar."

"This is crazy," Clarke rubbed her temples.

"Clarke look at me," the warrior told her and brought the dark blue eyes to her determined green ones.

"That night, there was nothing else you could have done."

"Maybe I could have done something else to save you!" Clarke yelled as Lexa rested a hand on her cheek.

"No Clarke it was my time to go. Stop letting the past haunt you and just let go."

"What if I cant? I miss you," she whispered and Lexa grabbed a hold of one of Clarke's trembling hands.

"Whether you remember or not I will always be in here," the grounder leader placed both their hands on Clarke's heart and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Lexa stepped away from Clarke but never left her gaze from the blue eyes.

"We will meet again, and perhaps we already have," she smiled and disappeared as did the fire.

Elyza woke up with blurry eyes and wet cheeks. She sat up and looked at Coon who was still peacefully sleeping at the foot of her bed. It was still dark out with the moon creating shadows on her wall. She let out a sigh of relief. Most of the dreams she had during the night had been memories of this life but the dream she had tonight was a nightmare. It was true though. While memories of Arcadia and herself were fading; memories of her love were also fading. How could she forget what Lexa looked like. Her smile, her laugh. The great person who the commander was. It infuriated her.

She got out bed causing Coon to look at her as she went to look out the window. The words spoken by the Lexa in her dreams did give her some peace of mind but it didn't fully remove those feelings. Dream Lexa's last few words echoed through her mind and she soon found herself at Alicia's door with Coon right by her side.

"We will meet again, and perhaps we already have," she remembered, staring at the door.

She went to knock on the door but than hesitated, "What am I doing here. This is crazy." Coon began scratching at the door with his paw and Elyza gave him disproving look.

"No stop! You'll wake her up!" she angrily whispered to her furry friend as he started to whimper.

"Shh Coon! No,"she told the dog as the door opened. Elyza rubbed the back of her head and gave Alicia a shy smile.

"Uh hey, sorry if we woke you. I think he misses you,"she smoothly stated pointing at the dog who was looking up at her happily.

Alicia smiled at the blond and the dog, letting them in the room, "No it's ok I was up. I couldn't sleep."

The shorter girl looked down at the dog and pointed, "No more treats for you." Coon tilted his head sideways and whimpered in response.

"Yeah, same here. I had this really freaky dream," Elyza yawned as Coon made himself comfortable on the bed.

"I did too. I actually wouldn't mind the company," Alicia told her friend as she sat next to the dog and played with his ear. Elyza who was standing next to the bed with her hands in the pocket of her hoodie plopped on the furniture smiling.

"You want to talk about it?" Elyza covered her mouth in a yawn, she could feel her eye lids start to feel heavy.

"Not really, do you?" Alicia asked and laid next to her friend.

Elyza shook head no, "I think just having your presence around helps."

The brunette gave her a tired smile,"feel free to sleep here if you want. I mean Coon already made himself comfy." Elyza just answered back with a groan as sleep began to take her. Alicia giggled at the girl and pulled the blanket over them. It didn't take her long before she too fell back asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Thoughts? Comments? Randomness?


	8. Intermission2 What If (Caught)

Intermission 2

What If (Caught)

* * *

Authors note: Hey guys! First things don't let your lawn turn into a jungle! Stupid lawn mower .. Anyway, posting another random short for you guys while I'm working on the actual story. Has some nice fluff in it for you guys to hold you over ;D. Also changed the title of the story to Commander Blue eyes, so don't be alarmed.

* * *

Alicia sat cross legged on the middle of her bed with one headphone in her ear while the other dangled aimlessly in front. She tucked a stray strain of hair behind her ear before jotting down her answer on one of the various books scattered on her bed. The brunette chewed on the end of her pencil in thought when her bedroom door suddenly opened. She took her eyes away from the paper to see her mother standing in the door way.

She gave Alicia a warm smile as she spoke, "Hey honey, Travis and I are going out for dinner. Nick and Chris are out with friends."

"Ok mom. How long are you guys going to be out?" she asked curiously.

"Not sure, late but not too late."

"Is it ok if Elyza stays over tonight?"

"Sure honey, if you guys get hungry there are leftovers in the fridge or I left some money on the table for pizza if you want. Love you."she added before closing the door behind her.

Alicia lean over to the nightstand beside her bed and picked up her phone to send a text message to a certain blond. It took of all two seconds to find the person she wanted to message since they were the last and the most often person she talked to.

Alicia's phone softly clicked away as she started to type her text, "what are you doing tonight?"

It didn't take long for the other person to reply. A smile formed on the girl's lips at how quickly they responded back, "nothing...Hanging out with my beautiful girlfriend?"

The brunette's smile widened ten folds at the blond's response, "Dork."

"Mom and Travis are going out. Nick and Chris are also out so the house is empty," she smirked after hitting send.

She got up out of bed, making her way to the window to look out at the driveway to see if her mom and Travis had left yet, to which they didn't. Alicia walked back over to her phone, picking it up and frowned slightly when the other girl hadn't replied back. She sat back down on her bed preparing to finish the rest of her homework when her phone finally vibrated, alerting her she had a new message. She hastily picked the phone up and read the message. She never knew that one person could ever make her smile as much as Elyza did. It wasn't because Elyza was always trying to do so it just simply happened through small actions and mannerisms that the blond did. Her incredibly cute, raccoon loving, girlfriend made her happier than anyone ever could.

"Sorry for late reply babe! I went to let Coon out and saw a raccoon I now dub thee as Sly Cooper. So you know, I got kind of excited," she informed Alicia causing her to chuckle at her girlfriend's slight obsession over the mischief miscreants.

"You and your raccoon's," she texted back as Elyza teased her back.

"Yeah well the same can be said for you and your squid obsession. They're not even cute!"

"They are too!"

"Whatever you say babe. So we have the house to ourselves?" and she knew even if she couldn't see through the phone that Elyza had a wide spread grin across those amazing lips of hers.

"Yeah for a little while anyway but mom said you can stay the night. I have some homework to finish too but I'll call you when I'm done. So you can head over."

"Mmmk."

It only took a few more minutes until the couple left leaving the house completely empty. Void of all sounds and noises until Alicia's phone began to ring. She looked at her phone curiously as the screen lit up and a picture of Elyza, with the dorkiest smile plastered on her face took over her phone's screen.

She answered the phone and was greeted by Elyza's Australian accent that she loved so much, "hey beautiful. Your mum and Travis have left the building."

"I know. They just left wait how did you...," the taller girl said causing her brow to arch up in amusement.

"Baaabeee, let me iinn," she could practically hear the pout form on her girlfriend's lips through the phone and it only made her smile more.

"Ok I'll be down in a second, I didn't even hear your bike pull up," she told her as she made her way down the stairs.

"You know I'm not even done with my homework yet right?"

Elyza shrugged, "I know and that's cuz I parked down the street. Didn't want the parental units to see me with the bike. Didn't feel like getting an earful on how bikes are dangerous."

"So what are you going to do while I finish?" Alicia asked through the phone as she opened the door. She was met with bright blue eyes and a smile that honestly at times made her knees feel weak. She still had the phone pressed to her ear when she opened the door. Her girlfriend was the cutest thing in the entire universe as far as she was concerned.

Elyza hung up the phone and stepped in the doorway not waiting a second longer to brush her lips across the pair she had been missing. It was a short but sweet kiss and Alicia couldn't help but frowned a little at just how short it was.

"I know you said you would call but I missed you and decided I would just come over anyway. I saw your mom and Travis leave on the way here," she smiled sheepishly.

"God your such a dork, but a cute dork," Alicia softly pulled her in by the collar of her shirt for another taste of the blond's lips. She missed Elyza probably just as much as she missed her. With all the exams and homework lately if had left very little time for the two to hang out with each other.

Elyza moaned into the kiss and closed the front door with her foot not once breaking apart from those tender lips. She moved forward forcing Alicia to step back further into the living room until she found herself pinned up against a wall. She moaned once she felt Elyza's lips kiss up her neck and to her cheek. The blond slowed the pace down and left a trail of flowery kisses along her jaw line. She stopped when she got to her chin and planted a sweet and quick kiss on the taller girl's forehead. It was than followed by a quick peck to the nose causing Alicia's mouth to turn upwards in a big, round smile.

Elyza brought their foreheads together and rubbed her nose against Alicia's in an endearing manner, " I really missed you."

With the amount of smiling she's been doing in the past hour she was amazed that her cheeks didn't burn with soreness, " I really missed you too."

Alicia cups the back on Elyza's neck with her hand and places a slow and gentle kiss on the girl's lips. Elyza smiled into the kiss and thought she could most definitely stay in this moment forever.

"But I really do have to finish my homework and than I'm all yours," Alicia laced their fingers together leading her upstairs to her bedroom.

"What are you going to do while I'm working?" she asked sitting down on her bed. Elyza opened her backpack and took out a pair of over the ear headphones and a laptop.

"I figured while you do your thing I'll play a game or watch something."

It took Alicia a little bit longer than expected to finish her homework because she was slightly distracted which was entirely her own fault. She spent more time stealing glances at her girlfriend than doing her actual work. She couldn't help herself. There was something adorable and yet kind of sexy about they way she looked wearing those giant headphones that wrapped around her ears. It was absolutely adorable the way Elyza's forehead and nose scrunched up in annoyance at her game. A small chuckle that escaped from Alicia's lips went unnoticed by the blond when Elyza's stomach rumbled out of hunger. She looked over at the clock noting it was indeed around dinner time and she was getting pretty hungry herself. She stood up and walked over to the computer chair that the shorter girl was sitting in and wrapped her arms around the blond's neck, putting her head on the girl's shoulder.

Elyza smiled over at her and removed her headphone, "All done?" Alicia only responded by giving the blond a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, and hungry. And by the way your stomach is complaining over here I think you are too," she giggled as the corner of the blonds mouth dipped downwards.

"I was hoping you couldn't hear that," she mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?"

"Because I wanted you to finish your homework. I didn't want to interrupt."

She playfully poked her girlfriend's head with her finger, " your such a dork, but your my dork and I wouldn't change that for the world." She gave the blond a long, lingering kiss that lasted just enough to leave Elyza wanting more this time. She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout when her lips were met by the cool sensation of the air that replaced the warmth of Alicia's lips.

"Mom left some money for pizza is that ok?" she asked Elyza who could only nod still in a slightly drunken daze from the kiss. The brunette just smirked and placed their order.

It took about forty minutes for the pizza to arrive and the two girls both raced down the stairs one trying to beat the other to the door. Elyza insisted on paying for the pizza which Alicia thought was ridiculous since her mother had given her money for it in the first place. Ultimately Elyza was much faster and quicker down the stairs, beating her to the door. She stuck out her tongue in victory before she paid the pizza boy who smiled shyly at the two girls. Once their bellies were full and satisfied they picked a movie to watch and snuggled into Alicia's bed. They laid there for most of the movie enjoying each other's presence.

Elyza had her head resting on the headboard of the bed while Alicia's head was cuddle in between the crook of her neck. Their hands were perfectly entwined like two gears meshed together. At some point both girls stopped caring and stopped paying attention to the movie that was currently on. Both Elyza and Alicia's attention were secretly on each other even though they weren't aware of it.

The shorter girl took her free hand, softly running it up and down her girlfriend's arms and Alicia sighed in contempt at the touch. She breathed in the soft scent of the blond before her and let the urge to kiss the tender skin beneath her win. Elyza's eyes fluttered shut we she felt a pair of warms lips graze the skin on her collarbone. She left a trail of gentle and wet kisses up the blond's neck to her cheek. Elyza bit the inside of her mouth for Alicia's kisses still lingered on her skin when she moved away. The warm and slight tingling sensation of the kisses made her ache with a growing desire. She opened her eyes to see a smirking brunette in front of her and she leaned forward to capture the girl's lips only to be denied them.

Elyza stuck out her bottom lip in protest as she whined, " you know once you tell them about us," she leaned forward placing a single kiss on Alicia's jaw.

"They wont let me stay over your house anymore," she whispered into Alicia's ear before grazing her teeth over the brunette's earlobe. The brunette frowned in disapproval as her hands found their way to the other girl's hips. Elyza finally captured Alicia's juicy lips in a slow yet fiery kiss.

"Oh god, do I love our sleep overs too," Alicia moan into another kiss. Before she could react or say anything Elyza flipped her over and pushed her gently down on the bed so that she was on top of Alicia.

" Me too. I'm not unopposed to waiting a little bit longer."

She dipped her head down to Alicia's neck and placed a hot kiss that seared into her flesh. Alicia let out a throaty moan as her hands clenched the back of Elyza shirt. It was one of taller girl's most sensitive areas and she took full advantage of that knowledge. Alicia's eyes snapped shut when Elyza lightly began sucking on the apex of her neck but stopped shorty not wanting to leave a mark.

The blond looked down at the girl underneath her, breath heavy, eyes a dark shade of green and filled to the brink with lust. It only made her own eyes darken and fueled the hunger she felt for her girlfriend. She devoured Alicia's lips as their kisses became more rushed and sloppy as the hunger took over both of them. Limbs flailed and reached for anything they could get a hold of. Elyza snaked her hand just under the hem of Alicia's shirt brushing circles on the girls skin begging for the ok to move higher.

Only Alicia was never able to give the go a head for the door to her room abruptly opened causing her to jump up in surprise. Elyza was like a deer caught in the headlights when she knocked clear off the bed to the sudden jerk of her girlfriend's body. The blond grabbed at anything she could to keep her from falling but to no avail as she fell to the floor anyway, knocking over a lamp in the process.

"Nick! What the hell! Knock!" Alicia yelled fixing her dishevel clothing.

"Right! Sorry my bad! I just wanted to give you a heads up that," the older Clark was interrupted by another voice that had come running up the stairs. It was a female voice that caused Elyza's face to turn as pale as the sheets on the bed. Alicia turned her head, face burring red with embarrassment as her mother popped her head through the doorway. She prayed that her mom couldn't tell how just how red she was.

" I heard a loud thud is everything," she paused to look at Elyza who was on the floor, to her daughter with confusion and worry evident on her face, "alright?"

"What is going on here? Why is the lamp knocked over and why are you on the floor?" she questioned.

When the girls didn't answer Nick chimed in rubbing the back of his head, "Uh that would be my fault mom. I kind of on purpose scared the crap out of them which caused Elyza to knock over the lamp. That also explains why shes on the floor."

He did sort of get them into this mess so it was only fair he helped them escape it. She seemed to buy his excuse as she didn't ask any further questions and left it at that. She did however nag Nick about scaring his sister and giving poor Elyza a heart attack. Mentioning she looked white as a ghost. Once she left to go back down stairs the girls both let out a breath of relief.

Nick looked at them with a curious smile and pointed from one to the other, "So you guys are, like, dating?" Elyza looked up at him from the floor sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. While his sister gave him the death glare and sent a pillow flying his way causing him to quickly shut the door.

Elyza stood up from the floor, " well that went well." Alicia groaned in response and hid her still blushing face into her pillow.

She climbed into bed next to her and kissed the back of her neck, "hey it's going to be ok you'll see."

"So much for keeping it a secret for a bit longer," she mumbled into her pillow causing Elyza to chuckle. She wrapped her arms around Alicia where they soon drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

Authors note: Thoughts? Comments? Shenanigans?


	9. Reapers

Chapter 7

Reapers

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys! So I was originally going to add this chapter with some of the other stuff I have written to make it longer. However that writing as yet to be gone over yet and since it has been awhile since I last updated I wanted to give you guys something to read. Which brings me to my next point. So my cousin surprised us and came here to visit a whole month which is why I haven't updated anything. I have been chillen with her and such :). Anywho, read and enjoy.

* * *

A beacon of light trickled in through the small gaps of the blinds that did a poor job at covering the windows. Elyza's forehead wrinkled and her face scrunched up from the light that was practically attacking her eyes. She woke up for the first time in a while feeling rested having slept all through the night but the sun was killing her eyeballs. She went to move her arm to block the sun's rays when she noticed that her arm as well as part of her torso was rendered by Alicia's sleeping form. The brunette had somehow manged to drape her arm across Elyza's stomach during the night. She looked over at the girl as the soft sound of her snores matched the rhythm of her breathing.

"Don't snore my ass," Elyza said passed the muffled snores. She had just learned something else about her new found friend which only caused to to smile. She was in fact that a cuddler when asleep and the blond thought it was rather cute.

She let her eyes linger on the girl on top of her for a bit longer before staring up at the ceiling, protruding her bottom lip out in a pout. She let out a heavy sigh placing the back of her hand on her head in thought and weighed the pros; and cons of getting out of bed. She knew she had to get up and talk with Bellamy about today's venture causing a groan to escape pass her lips at the unpleasant thought. All she wanted to do was stay right here, in this bed with her dog curled around her feet and this beautiful girl that was wrapped around her body. For in this moment it was a tiny piece of heaven that felt so familiar and so comfortable. Elyza felt so at ease and was starting to see that Alicia's presence was having quite the effect on her. She felt relaxed, clam and there was a sense of security whenever she was around Alicia. It was a feeling she really could get used to.

The younger girl shuffled in her sleep and grasped the blond's shirt in her hand tighter, "Damn it Alicia, make it harder for me why don't you."

She decided to stay in bed spooning the brunette just a little longer before she reluctantly got out of it. She did so in a manner to carefully not wake the sleeping beauty and Coon mirrored her actions, jumping off the bed. The shorter girl stretched out her arms in the air just as Coon yawned sleepily. She looked back at the sleeping girl and bit the inside of her cheek. Elyza was tempted to just forget everything and hop back into that little piece of heaven but she reminded herself she had duties that she couldn't dismissed. She needed to talk to Bellamy no matter how much she wasn't looking forward to it.

She opened the bedroom door to the hall and nearly collided into a very confused Nick, "Sorry mate, didn't see you."

"It's cool," the startled Clark answered. Elyza hopped his half asleep state would prevent him from realizing she was coming from Alicia's room and not her own. Although nothing happened between the two she still didn't want to explain to him why she was there in the first place. A commander after all does not run off to seek comfort after a nightmare.

"Are we leaving? Should I get ready?" Nick covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Not yet I have a few things to take care of but I will have Lincoln or Octavia come get you when it is time," she responded as it finally dawned on him, causing confusion to spread across his features.

His eyebrows drew together in question, "wait, isn't that the room my sister is staying in?"

"Yes,"she replied as she shifted her weight uncomfortably. This was the exact conversation she had wanted to avoid with the older Clark.

"Everything ok?" he looked at her with a mixture of concern and what she thought may have been amusement. She couldn't be certain though, as good as she was getting at reading Alicia, her brothers were a different story. She didn't spend nearly as much time with them as she did with their sister.

"Peachy."

Nick pointed at the door curiously, "Than why are you..?"

"Coon, he missed her. Wouldn't stop whining during the night," she told him a little to quickly. It wasn't a compete lie, the German Shepard was the reason she never went back to her room in the first place before Alicia invited her to stay. Nick looked down at the dog beside her as he looked right back up at him and tilted his head to the side innocently.

His brow drew slightly upwards before he spoke with a smugness of his own, "You sure you weren't the one who missed her?"

"Oh man look at the time I really need to go see Bell," she hastily replied and pointed to a clock on the wall.

"I'll send someone later to get you," she waved behind her as she quickly made her get away with Coon hot on her trail.

Nick spotted the clock that Elyza had pointed at to find that it was broken and stuck exactly at twelve o'clock. A smile formed on his lips as he headed back to his room, deciding to get a few more hours of sleep in before the day started.

Elyza and Coon entered the library to find Bellamy hovered over a round table with various papers scattered across it. She was not looking forward to the conversation she was about to have with him concerning Alicia and her family. She really didn't want to get into any arguments with him especially since she had a really good night and a pleasant morning. Coon seemed to sense the worry as he nuzzled his nose underneath Elyza's hand causing her hand to lay on top of his head. She looked down and gave him a smile before patting him on the head. Bellamy took his attention away from the papers and smiled brightly when he noticed Elyza making her way to the other side of the table.

"How's the arm holding up?" he asked with concern present in his voice.

"Can't complain, it's fine," she informed him as Coon sat down beside her with is back stiff and straight. She let her fingers play with the soft fur on his head. It amazed her how protective he had become when it came to her and Alicia. He had become their personal guard in a way and the thought made her smile inside.

"That's good. I would still try to take it easy though," he suggested.

She took a page from Alicia's book and gave him an eye roll, "I was shot in the arm, not in the chest or the head. I'll be fine."

The curly hair man gave a small smile, "Yeah and your too stubborn to listen to my advice anyway."

"Hey there mate, now that's not true. I do listen when it's good advice," she said with a hint of humor and he let out a chuckle.

"Glad you're ok though. Are you ready to handle the reigns again? We still need you here commander if your up for it,"he informed her.

Elyza's smiled, "Of course you do, who else is going to drag your ass out of trouble."

Bellamy laughed and hovered over the table as she spoke, "the question is Bell are you ready to give them back?"

He looked back over to her, the corners of his mouth lifted slightly up, "our people don't respect me like they respect you. And with good reason I suppose. I can't do what you do Elyza. When it comes down to it you always make the better decisions than I do."

He paused unsure if he wanted to say the next part, "you are the voice that keeps me on the right track when things become blurry."

She placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look right at her, " you mean well Bell and I couldn't do any of this with out you guys. You know that right?"

He nodded in response and placed both of his hands on the edge of the table, hunching slightly forward, "Alright than. First things first the others already know about this issue."

"So to bring you up to speed, during your absence both our hunting party and our scavenging unit were attacked by a small group of people. We have reason to believe that this group belongs to a much larger group. Possibly a small community that calls themselves the Reapers."

Elyza's eye's widen in horror,"was anyone hurt?"

"All but one died and we think they let him live as a message for us."

"Who was it they left alive?"

He stood up straighter, face gloomy and cold, "Ben, but he is in real bad shape. I'm not sure if he will make it."

Her body tensed and stiffened like a board at the mention of the man's name, "I will pay my respects to the dead and their families."

"We had a service but no graves were dug. There were no bodies."

The blond looked at her friend in disbelief, "what do you mean?"

"Apparently there was nothing left of their bodies. They were mutilated and in pieces. We have very little information on this group. All we know for sure is their name and that these are people that cannot be reasoned with. They are violent and a threat."

"Why do we believe the ones who attacked us are part of this group?" Bellamy looked down and pointed to a sketch on the table. It was a drawing of a large circle with a capital R on the inside it.

"Besides beating their name into Ben's head, they all had this symbol seared on their necks," he pointed to his neck.

Her eye's grew dark and she dug her nails into the meat of her palm, "they are targeting us."

"I believe they are yes, they want what we have,"he ran a hand through his black curls.

"And we do not have a location of where their camp is?"

Bellamy shook his head, "I am not sure if they know our exact location or not. Ben had told us he didn't think anyone gave our location away however our members were severely tortured. Ben came back barely breathing."

Elyza turned away, face red with rage," we tighten up our security and patrols twenty four seven and we will not make any moves until we have more information on this group. When I get back from our search for Alicia's family, we will set up a recon unit to find info on these Reapers."

Bellamy's jaw tightened, " That isn't a good idea Elyza. Not with your arm and not with the Reapers. We cannot risk anymore of our people for outsiders."

"We are not having this discussion Bellamy!" she raised her voice an octane higher.

"Yes we are! For all we know they could be Reapers!" he yelled moving so that he was closer to her.

"No! I will not turn my back on good people who need help. That is not who we are!"

"Well maybe it should be! When we take chances like this we become vulnerable. And to be honest I think your letting your emotions get in the way!" He yelled back with sternness.

He knew he had just crossed a line that he didn't intend to cross by the way Elyza's dark pools glowered at him. But he wasn't about to back down now. He said what he thought needed to be said. Elyza always had a need to help people it was a part of who she was and he understood that. It was a part of her that he loved but hated at the same time. So when the blond leader told him of her plans to help this girl, he knew nothing about, Bellamy already knew what Elyza was thinking before she ever said a word.

As for Alicia, she was another problem for Bellamy. He was not a fan of the brunette. He didn't know her so he didn't trust her or her family. He also didn't like how his friend reacted when in her presence. He noticed the change in Elyza when he first went to see her the other night. Even if she couldn't see it, he knew something was happening. Something he didn't want to ever happen again to the blond and he also honestly believed this time around that Alicia was going to effect the way their leader made decisions. This was was something he wasn't going to let happen.

She scoffed at him, fists clenched tightly in a ball as the anger within her boiled over, "how could he say such a thing?"

She had always put her friends and their little community first before her own needs. Hasn't she proven herself time and time again, situation after situation? Where did the trust go? These questions rattled inside her head only adding to the anger that was residing inside her.

"Bellamy I am more than capable of separating my feelings from my duties!" she snapped and spun around storming off toward the door.

"I don't want you to make mistake like I did!" he yelled after her as his words were met with the loud slam of the door.

"Damn it!" he yelled, punching the table with his fist in frustration. This was not how he wanted their conversation to go.

* * *

Author's note: And so it begins! Sorry it was short and not much really going on but it was needed.

Thoughts? Comments? Theories?  
Who's Ben? Who are the Reapers?  
Anyway stay awesome guys!


	10. Ben

Chapter 8

Ben

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! So after reading this chapter you may or may not want to give Ch.6 Stargazer another read. I added some stuff between the girls with the roof scene. The original felt like it was missing something at the time but I didn't want to wait until I had something to add to post it. Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

If the loud Trudging of Elyza's combat boots, heavily hitting the smooth pavement beneath her and the slight rumble from the ground, wasn't enough indication that she was furious; the loud thud of the door slamming behind her definitely was. The blond proceeded to race down the library steps leaving a trail of anger and annoyance behind. While Coon as usual followed beside her. She knew that was exactly how their conversation was going to go and yet she still couldn't seem to keep her cool. His words still rattle loudly in her mind. How could he say such a thing to her. Never did she ever let her emotions make the decisions for her. She always made sure to keep a cool and level head.

Bellamy was one of the chosen few Elyza trusted and knew he only had their best interest in mind, but his lack of faith or lack of trust in her as she saw it; really put a sour taste in her mouth. She let out a frustrated groan at the thought of how her morning started out so well. Why did she ever have to get up this morning. As she replayed their conversation in her head the blond's paced slowed, her foot steps softened and her anger was quickly drowned out by the approaching gloominess as the thought of Ben came to.

Ben, her thoughts went back to Ben. She looked up at the position of the sun, squinting in the process. She noted it was still early and Alicia was probably still asleep. This made it a good time to go visit the man. She needed to see with her own eyes just what they had done to him. It didn't take her long to reach what they called the infirmary and with a pat of Coon's head she readied herself, not knowing what horror she was going to see. When her four legged partner took a step forward to go with her she stopped him with a soft pat to the side, thinking it might not be the best idea to have him in there. Coon looked up at her for a brief moment but obeyed the silent command. She swore to herself that if he could talk he would have ushered a complaint before doing so.

"Sorry boy, it's only for a little," she ruffled his fur and watched as he moved to sit just outside the entrance where he could keep a watchful eye on anyone who tried to enter.

She was not surprised at all to see Raven sitting next to Ben when she entered. The man had been like a father to Raven so it was only natural for her to be by his side now. However, because of the solemn and grave appearance that surrounded her friend like a dark fog, she knew Ben's chances at surviving seemed grim. Raven's shoulders sagged and her head hung low like a flower wilting away while her fingers fiddled with a half crumpled up tissue in hand. Her cheeks, much like varnish stains wood, were stained with remnants of dry tears. She gave a weak smile that didn't quite reach her clouded eyes, when she noticed Elyza's presence.

"Hey, I came as soon as I heard. How's he doing?" Elyza asked as Raven stood up, moving to a near by table.

"Before today it looked as if he might pull through. But, now, he's been getting worse," the mechanic answered setting two glasses on the table as Elyza looked down at the battered man.

She barely recognized him. His face was covered in bandages with patches of crimson and the parts of his face she could see were puffy; and swollen with dark bruises of assorted colors. It distorted his features making him look entirely different. She remembered Bellamy's words of how badly beaten he was but it did no justice to what she saw in front of her. The Reapers had used him as their personal punching bag and it disgusted her, filled her with anger, with hate. It twisted her stomach in tightly woven knots while her heart ached with sadness for the man who had been like a father to Raven and a dear friend to her. Seeing him lay unconscious in the bed made her feel ill.

"I'm sorry. I told Bellamy not to tell you until everything with your arm was sorted out. Didn't want to have you worrying while you weren't well. It's also why I never came to see you," Raven informed.

"This was going to be his last scavenge. He told me he wanted to get me something special before he stopped going out," she swallowed hard, in hope that it would rid her of the lump in her throat and the sting of tears behind her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok you don't have to explain," Elyza told but Raven didn't respond she just held out a small cup filled with a dark brown liquid. The young warrior politely declined with a raise of her hand and a shake of her head at the offer. Instead she watched as the liquid in both glasses quickly vanished.

The brunette didn't bother to take the time to let the smokey flavor of the whiskey hit her pallet. She wasn't drinking for the taste, she was drinking to numb the pain as she downed both of the glasses in seconds. Elyza's chest tightened and her heart physically ached to see her friend so broken. The aftermath of Raven losing her leg was the only other time she saw her friend in such a state.

Ben was a very loved and valued member of their little community which was proven by the assortment of homemade gifts and flowers that filled a building no bigger than a large shed. It brought some warmth to Elyza's bruised heart as she watched Raven fill her glass once more, and returned to her seat next to the man. A short moment of silence fell upon the girls as Elyza didn't really know how to console her friend and Raven, was being swallowed up whole by her grief. That was until Elyza's smile took shape of a bright, crescent moon.

Raven look at her curiously,"What?"

"Remember how he gave us a small speech on how duck tape fixes everything," Elyza said causing the corners of her friend's mouth to move upwards.

"He could do some very creative things with duck tape," Raven replied.

"Like the hammock he made entirely out of duck tape."

"Yeah! That shit was quite comfy. Expect when Octavia got a chunk of hair stuck to a piece of it and we had to cut it off!"

"She was so pissed because her hair was so short after that," the soft laughter coming from the girls echoed throughout the walls of the small building. Elyza was glad she could manage to get her friend to laugh. She wanted her to remember the good times and the man that Ben was rather than just remembering him like this. Although she knew no matter what this was something that would be burned into her memory forever. The laughter died down and Raven's smile disappeared as fast as the wisps of smoke from a dying fire.

"You're going after these bastards right?" She heard the hoarseness from crying in Raven's voice, she felt the pain in the words, but even more so it was the anger she could feel radiating from her friends words that worried Elyza. She understood the brunette's feelings because a part of her wanted the same thing. She wanted nothing more than to capture the monsters responsible and make them pay for what they did. However she knew she could not let her emotions interfere, they had to be careful for the good of the people in their community. The blond looked back down at the man and rested her hand softly on Ben's motionless ones. They were cold to the touch and his knuckles matched the likeness of his face. Bruised, battered and bloodied. When her thumb ran over a scar in the shape of the letter R seared into his flesh the anger she already felt turned into furry. However for Raven's sake she kept a cool demeanor on the outside.

"Those asshole did that to him. He has the letter R branded all over him. Treated him like he was livestock." Raven's words dripped with rage.

"As much as I want to Raven and believe me, I do. We have to play this smart. As of right now we know nothing about this group. But I can promise you, this will never happen again," the commander in her replied with sternness yet with softness to her words. She wanted to make sure Raven knew it was a promise to her and a promise to him.

She looked to Elyza with as much anger in her eyes that matched the fire she felt in her soul, "Good, he didn't deserve this."

The blond watched Raven closely as she looked down at Ben. Her puffy eye's soften to a much lighter color and she relaxed her shoulders back into the stiff fabric of the chair. The brunette brushed her thumb over the top of Ben's broken hand and Elyza wondered if this action was more meant to comfort herself than to comfort him. Her blue eyes glanced over at the half empty bottle of whiskey to the now forgotten and empty glasses on the table. She was afraid for her friend. Raven was strong, she knew that. It worried the blond to see her friend in such a dark place as she was reminded of another unpleasant time. She pushed those memories to the side and focused on Ben.

Raven was right though, he didn't deserve to go like this. It wasn't fair, but however may that be this was the kind of world they lived in now. It was cruel, unfair and it was survival of the fittest. People died everyday. It's how things were now. Elyza knew from the day that she met Ben that he was too good for this new world. He was a pure soul and in her experience they always seemed to be the ones to go first while others like the Reapers survived.

Elyza massaged the back of her neck as she remembered the once lively man. Bellamy, Octavia, Raven Lincoln and herself with the help of Ben had put the final touches on the fences around a few run down houses where. It wasn't much at the time but they called it home. Raven and Elyza loved to tease Ben about his hair. He was in his mid sixties, just starting to go gray to which is why the two girls teased him to no end, calling him an old man. That he was starting to resemble a salt and pepper shaker. He would always give them a gentle smile, showing off his perfectly white teeth and playfully point to his head with the tip of his finger that it was a sign of wisdom rather than age. Her lips lifted in a smile at the memory.

He was one of the most sweetest and genuine men she had ever met and perhaps that was his downfall. He was the type of person that couldn't harm a fly, who could be found nurturing baby kittens back to health when their mothers had long abandon them. The type of person who's motto was everything can be fixed with some patience and a little duck tape. But most of all he was a friend. A friend that you would be lucky to have because he would always be there to pick you up and put the pieces back together when you couldn't do it yourself. That is exactly what he had done for Raven and something Elyza will always be thankful for. He was a pure soul indeed and in order to survive in this new world you have to have some kind fight in you and he just didn't have it. Which is why she thought he often blamed himself for his family's death even if he never said anything to her about it. She understood the depth of his pain, sitting just blow the skin. He didn't have to say it. The look in his eyes said it all. That he was plagued with guilt and forever carrying the death of his family with him.

"You know before he left that day, he told me I was like one of his daughters to him," her voice lowered with less harshness than before.

Elyza only nodded in acknowledgment as Raven twirled her necklace around her finger. She knew her friend was fighting with herself, fighting so that no more tears fell and Elyza looked on helplessly. She knew the struggle, for she had been there plenty times before after losing someone close to her. Fighting back the tears, the pain, just trying to stay strong because once the tears started there was almost no end to them. However the more she listened and watched her friend speak the more she could tell that the cracks in her friend's wall splintered further along.

Raven continued to play with the necklace in hand, as if it were helping her stay in control of the dam that threaten to break once more, "That I helped him when he lost his daughters but in reality he saved me from myself."

Elyza hated not knowing how to help the other woman because this time it wasn't a crack but a chip that came from Raven's wall. Her eye's were red and a bit glossy but no tears were shed. All she could do was look on at her friend and listen as Raven slowly started to fall apart.

"When I lost my leg, I was in a dark place Elyza," she told with a quiver of her lip and somber expression.

"I know," she added, speaking so softly it was barley audible. For she remembered the nights she stayed up late changing Raven's bandages or cleaning up after the other girl on those days where she nearly drank herself to death. Chasing after her and dragging her back home when she tried to kill herself by throwing her own body in front of a walker. She can still hear the shrill of Raven's scream, yelling for them to finish the job. She almost lost Raven for good that day and it's something she will never forget.

That ever so familiar feeling of shame had returned as memories of the day Raven lost her leg crept up on her. It had been one of those tough choices along the line of all the other hard decisions she had to make. She could let Raven turn into a walker or she could cut her leg off, risking the chance that she could bleed out. All in hopes that it would stop the spread of the infection and save her life. She had taken a gamble that risked her friend's life and it twisted her up inside, making her feel sick every time she thought about it.

"Raven, I'm so sorry I didn't know what else to do. I.."

The other woman stopped her, "Please don't. Elyza stop beating yourself up. we have talked about this. You did what you had to do. If you didn't cut off my leg when I was bitten I wouldn't be here today. I'm grateful for what you did." The blond simply nodded.

"But during that time I was depressed. I couldn't do what I was used to doing. I Could barley walk, couldn't go on missions or scavenge anymore. I didn't feel like me until, Ben." She reached out with her trembling hand and softly touched the part of his exposed face. larger cracks and chips fell from the wall and the blond warrior wonder just how long before Raven finally gave into her grief.

"He came up with idea to build a leg brace so I could become more mobile. He gave me something strive for. A goal. I drew up the plans and he became a Scavenger to get materials needed. We built it together," her voice wore heavy with emotion. By now her hands were visibly shaking which made Elyza take a step closer to Raven as she continued on.

"He helped me out of that depression. I don't think I could have done it without him. He saved me and I can't even do a damn thing for him now! I can't even repay him!" she yelled and than it happened.

The wall Raven was desperately trying to hold up perhaps with emotional duck tape collapsed and Elyza was right there to help soothe her friend. She quickly knelt down and pulled her into her arms. She held her tightly not once letting go as hot tears escaped from swollen eyes. The woman's whole body shook and vibrated violently with every inhale of air and every tear shed. She ran a her hand over Raven's back for comfort as her cries became muffled by her shoulder. Her own heart broke with each of Raven's cries for she wished nothing more than to take Raven's pain away. She pulled away to look at her friend right in the eyes.

"Raven listen to me, you being hear for him now isn't nothing ok,"when the woman didn't say anything Elyza continued.

"I know you believe he saved you, which he did but you need to know you saved him too Raven. You helped each other. He was hurting just like you." Suffering with guilt and regret with the loss of his family." She was always good at reading people and it often helped her when it came to some decision making and it's what helped her see the pain behind Ben's chestnut colored eyes. Even when a smile lit up his whole face and made his eyes twinkle, she could see it still. See the ever lasting sorrow in his pools.

"You helped one another to heal those wounds. So don't say you didn't help him because you did." Raven still didn't say anything, letting Elyza's words marinate. She wasn't expecting her to talk, she just needed Raven to know and the broken look on her face is what made her lean forward to tightly wrap her in another embrace. She remained there, not letting go of the mechanic until Raven deemed it was enough and begin to pull away.

Her face was hot and slick with tears; and with a nasally voice said, "You probably should get going. I know you have stuff to do."

Elyza wiped some tears from Raven's face and gave her a warm smile, "Right now you are more important. But I might have to stop at my place and change my shirt now that I have your snot all over it." This earned a wet chuckle from the woman.

"I'll be ok,"

"You sure? Cuz I can stay if you want." Elyza informed but Raven just shook her head no.

"I'm good. Go do your commander duties. Plus I think I need some time alone. But when you can go by the garage. I have been working on something for you. It helped keep my mind occupied from...you know everything."

Elyza nodded but huffed as she stood up,"You know I really don't know why you guys keep calling me that. Its already bad enough that other people here are calling me that now."

"It started off as a joke but now," Raven shrugged, "it suits you."

"If you need anything I'll be by the pit. Training the newbies before we head out. Come get me ok?"

"Will do," Raven paused and smirked, "Commander."

"Ok, i'm leaving now," she waved her hand dismissively but couldn't fight the slight smile that ended up forming on her lips. She left feeling somewhat better about Raven's condition. It was a good sign if Raven was able to still tease her with everything that was going on.

She exited the building with thoughts on the Reapers and how they should go about this ordeal. If it wasn't for Coon's sudden high pitch bark breaking her from her thoughts she might have ran right into the person whom the dog happily greeted. It wasn't just his tail wagging but his whole body had to shake in excitement too, causing the girl before him to smile greatly.

"I got your note," Alicia informed but quickly became worried when she noticed the look of distress on her friend's face.

"Everything ok?" she questioned. Elyza sighed and rubbed the temples of her forehead in frustration at herself more than anything. She didn't like showing any indication that something was indeed bothering her.

"I'm good. No worries."

"Hey," Alicia reached out and grabbed the blond's hand softly.

"If something is wrong you can tell me. I want you to tell me ok?" Elyza looked down to where Alicia's hand was placed and back to concerned, green eyes.

"I know, thanks."

"So why did you want me to meet you here?" She asked removing her hand and Elyza couldn't help but miss the contact even if it was brief. She was thankful for Alicia's support and understanding that she didn't want to talk about it at the moment. In all honestly it was getting a little scary at how attuned the brunette was becoming with her.

"Before we go out today there are a few safety precautions I would like to go over with you, whether you already know them or not. Out there it can be the difference between life and death," Elyza told Alicia, subconsciously switching gears to commander mode.

She followed in stride with Elyza, trying her best to pay attention to her friend's words but found she was far too engrossed at the sight around her. As she followed her friend she noticed the mannerism of the people around them had suddenly changed. Most of the women and children's faces lit up with genuine smiles while the men stopped what they were doing in order to give her a nod of respect. Elyza frowned as she flailed out her hands in protest at the few who even went so far as to bow while in her presence, proudly uttering the word commander as she walked by. Alicia let a giggle slip from the upward curve of her lips at the girl beside her. She looked so flustered from the attention she was receiving and it really amused her because from what she knew, Elyza didn't mind attention at all but this clearly made her slightly uncomfortable. A sight that wasn't commonly seen.

"I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty" Alicia teased.

Elyza puffed her cheeks and blew out the air, "You're not though."

"Maybe not, but the people here really respect you and that says something."

"You know its funny because I never asked for this," the shorter girl stated as she ruffled her own golden wisps.

Alicia watched and waited patiently while Elyza struggled with what she wanted to say next, "I never asked to be in charge. I was trying to keep myself and my friends alive and because of that It kind of just happened."

"It makes sense though. "

"What do you mean?" she asked with confusion.

"Because you have a good heart and are the type of person who will rise to the occasion,"

"And that is the reason why this place is here," she motioned with her hands to the hustle and bustle of the small community.

"Well I cant take all the credit for that, the others helped too."

"Yeah but I bet you were a big part of it, you are kind of incredible you know that," Alicia smiled causing the blond's cheeks to turn a shade of pink.

"You got that right mate, I'm the bee's knee's!"

"Well don't be so modest now, commander," a defiant smirk formed on her lips trying to tease her friend further only for it to back fire in her face.

"See now, it doesn't sound so bad when you say it," the Australian gave one of her sly grins.

"And I just keep walking right into it,"she palmed her forehead.

"You make it too easy princess," she laughed.

When Elyza stopped walking and stood still Alicia took the chance to take in her surrounding. It was a fairly decent sized plot, big enough where it could have been someone's backyard if it wasn't void of almost all grass. In fact the only grass there seemed to be was the tiny patch where Coon was currently sprawled out on. Otherwise the area was mostly composed of dirt and sand that she could only imagine turning into a big mud pit when it rained. She spotted a few benches made of wood that were rotting away, but what really caught her eye was the various stands of handmade equipment from wooden spears to a saw blade tomahawk. The brunette ran her slender fingers over the smoothness of the wood that made up one of the training staffs. It had been carved by hand which only made her wonder how long it took to make all of the weapons.

Green eyes finally made their way back to Elyza who was staring at her with a more intense gaze. It was a different kind of gaze from the last one the blond gave here where she had call the other girl out for staring. Alicia smiled as she remembered how Elyza replied in her raspy, Australian accent that her eyes were "brilliant." This gaze was certainly different and had secretly decided to referred to as the blond's commander stare. It was a more stern and fierce look that only appeared when she meant business or was giving orders. She chewed on her bottom lip because as fierce as it was it was also kind of sexy.

"What is this place?" Alicia asked.

"We call this place the pit. It's where we spar and train people in basic defense against walkers as well as other people. We believe in this world everyone should at least know how to defend themselves in someway. It may save their lives one day."

"So not everyone uses guns like you and the rest of your friends?"

Elyza shook her head, "No, that's only for more experienced fighters and people who go outside our walls on a daily bases. They need to know how to use guns. But if someone really wants to learn how to use a gun we are not apposed to teaching them. Besides you shouldn't heavily rely on just guns. They run out of ammo and can jam. Than your out of luck."

"So you are going to train me?"

Elyza nodded in response," not everything, its going to be a crash coarse on the basics. I have Lincoln and Octavia training your brothers. The more you can protect yourself the safer you will be."

Alicia gave her a concerned look,"That makes sense but you sure that's a good idea with your arm?"

"We're not going to be doing much physical stuff, we can save that for later," she grinned breaking free for a moment before going back into commander mode. Alicia just responded in her normal fashion with an eye roll before the commander spoke again.

"Lets start with the walkers, As you probably already know they are attracted to sound. Also the only way to put them down for good is to go for their head," she informed motioning with her hand to her head.

"However when going for the head you have to be careful. While the lot of them are soft and rotten. Some of the buggers are still sorta fresh."

"So for them you go for the eye sockets or the ears right?" The brunette asked causing Elyza to smile as bright as the hot sun above them.

"Yeah, exactly smartly pants," she nudged her shoulder against Alicia's.

"We'll I've only see you do it a hundred times," she smiled back.

"Are you going to teach me how to shoot too?"

Elyza smiled, "If you guys stick around."

"Ok first lesson," the blond said surprising the taller girl by stepping behind her and wrapping her arms around the brunette.

Alicia had sucked in a shocked gasp when she felt the warmth of Elyza's body pressed into hers from behind. Her whole body tensed up in response to the sudden closeness of the other girl and Elyza must have noticed because before she knew it her lips were mere inches away from her ear. A puff of the Aussie's hot breath danced around the edges of the taller girl's ear as the word relax was whispered. But how could she do so when her heart quicken it's pace and the pleasant warmth of the warrior's body started spreading throughout her own.

"Put your arms up to protect your face." Alicia responded by moving her arms to where she thought they should be.

"Don't keep your hands so far apart, you want them right around here to protect yourself," the commander stated.

Alicia's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink when Elyza slowly slid her hands over her arms, directing her to the correct position of where her hands should be. She was grateful that they were not face to face. She had no doubt Elyza would tease her for the slight rosiness that painted her pale cheeks.

"You want to use your forearms to help block from any attacks." Alicia could only nod she was at a loss for words while Elyza once again slide her own hands so they were held around her chest and face.

Elyza leaned in closer, but this time the blond's breath tickled the soft skin of Alicia's neck causing her eyes to clamp down. She clenched her jaw shut, slightly grinding her teeth in attempt to remain in control when the threat of a shallow moan seemed prominent. Her body was extremely responsive to Elyza's touch and it surprised her. As if it wasn't hard enough she soon felt the blond's hands traveling south to rest at her hips. The unexpected feeling of warmth that touched her hips from the other girl's hands made her shudder in unexpected delight.

"You want to make it harder for your attacker to push you to the ground. So you need to distribute your weight."

"And you do this by widening your stance," Elyza softly squeezed her hands on Alicia's hips making her widen her stance. The brunette turned to briefly look at the girl behind her in a silent question but found she was soon swallowed up by captivating blue eyes that were staring back. She was just mere inches away from Elyza and could feel the tingle of warmth from the girl's breath on her own lips. It didn't go unnoticed when blue pools flickered down to her lips as she found herself doing the same. Her own eyes traveled to the shorter girl's mouth and the training was long forgotten. The air between them grew hot and surged with sparks of electricity. Their heads drew closer, and she was so close to those tender lips when came a call that brought the girls back to reality. Elyza jerked her head in the direction of the voice calling her after Alicia had jumped back in surprise.

"Elyza have you seen Monty?" the man asked not having the slightest clue as to the moment he just ruined.

"No, why would I have seen Monty?" she asked a little too sharply.

"He told me he had something he wanted to talk to you and the rest of the gang about. So I thought you may have seen him," he informed her as his eyes glanced over at the mysterious girl beside his friend and leader.

"I don't believe we have met. I'm Jasper," he informed, sticking his hand out in front of him.

"Alicia,"she replied shaking his hand.

"Sorry if this is too forward but you are beautiful," he added causing Elyza to scowl.

"Are you alright in the head mate? Last time I checked you had a girlfriend remember?" she replied kicking into her full accent.

"What? I was just giving her a compliment. I love my girlfriend but that doesn't stop me from appreciating someone who's attractive." he smiled sheepishly.

"Smooth," Alicia added with an amused smile. She had to admit he had some balls.

"Like a hot knife through butter," he gave a toothy grin.

"Alright mate, tell that to your girlfriend than yeah?" She pointed behind him. He frowned when he saw a woman storming off into the distance and ran off after her.

"Jasper tell Monty we're going out and we will talk to him when we get back ok!"she called out after him with a pleased smile.

"Well now that you had the pleasure of meeting Jasper. He's like our annoying kid brother that you love. Him and Monty are usually attached at the hip when he's not with his girlfriend. You'll meet Monty soon enough I'm sure. But lets head back we should be getting ready to head out."

Alicia followed Elyza in toe, "So who is Monty?"

"He's a great guy, met him and Jasper at the same time while we were out hunting. He knows just about everything there is to know about weapons and even some tech stuff but that is more of Raven's department."

"Which reminds me! Follow me princess we are taking a quick detour," she told as the taller girl followed her to a small garage.

"Raven said she had been working on something for me in here. And if I know Raven, and I do," she smiled, "it's something good."

"She's not only into tech stuff but she loves machines. In fact the only reason I know how to do anything mechanical is due to her"

Alicia looked at her mystified, "you mean like working on cars?"

"Or bikes. Bikes are really my thing. God I miss my bike," her bottom lip protruded out in a pout.

"You are so that boy mothers warn their daughters about," she laughed.

"Please, the parental units love me," she dismissed as she lifted up the garage door. Her eyes grew wide in excitement and her face lit up much like when Alicia said she could keep Coon.

"That's what I'm talking about," her lips spread into, possibly the largest grin that could ever be formed on the human face.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this update is so very late, all I can say is life man, life. New job, crazy hours means no life. But! I love my job so I'm not really complaining. Anyway, go give Stargazer another go if you want, hope you enjoyed. Btw guys, I love your theories ;D Anyway, Happy Holidays and stay awesome guys!


End file.
